Prelude To Love- Re upload
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: What would happen one day in Asgard Loki meets his soulmate, however she is a slave? Will love bloom? Characters Loki and OC and Thor and Jane... AU and some of the people will be OOC... Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

A Prelude to love... By Celestia Angel

(This will be a Loki and OC fiction, this will be a little bit AU, if you don't like don't read. Ok on with the story...)

Asgard, was boring to Loki, as always he was hearing *Thor this, Thor that...*he grew tired of hearing it on a day to day basis. No matter

what he did or what he said, it wasn't good enough for Odin. Odin, ruler of Asgard, father of Thor and of Loki, as usual, every few months Loki would

join his brother and Sif a female warrior that has the hots for Thor. However, Thor is completely head over heels in love with his mortal lover Jane. Something

was missing in his life, Loki thought, but what. He rolled his eyes, within a couple of days, it was going to be his birthday. All of the wishes from the previous

birthdays didn't exactly help, it was just another painful reminder that Thor was always going to be the favorite. No matter what he did, or didn't do, sometimes

Thor would have him meet in the garden towards the East; his older brother always told him that he hated Odin placing him on a pedistle.

Even prior meeting Jane, who they have been dating for close to four years now and now engaged, Loki had heaved a sigh; would he ever be free of his

so called father? And his mother Frigga, the most beautiful and gentle woman that he had even known, he took her loss to his immortal heart, so did Thor and all of

Asgard. As he encouraged his steed to push forward, back to the palace, his home, periodically before his brithday he would take small trips like that. He had found it

soothing just to be alone, just to be alone and think, and his tripe would last for at least a few days. He would always return two days before his birthday, seeing the palace

in the distance, his freen eyes focused on the scene was becoming larger before him; he just wanted something or someone that could understand him. Someone that knew

intimatly about being alone, or even being lonely all the time never understood. Giving the command to his horse to go faster, as always, the steed had obeyed him, hearing

the guards through the thundering of the hooves- of his most trusted steed.

"Open the gates! Lord Loki comes!'' One of them had sounded, and there were Thor and Odin over seeing a few things, there were times that he wished that Asgard

was divided into three kingdoms; so that he wouldn't have to deal with this. However, knowing his father, as well as he did he would make Loki rule under Thor. Gritting his perfect

white even teeth into a genuine smile for his father and brother; Thor had greeted him first "Little brother! So good to see you!'' Reaching for his brother and hugging him, then came his

father "Loki, good to see you...'' Patting him on the back, and turning and leaving, Thor had placed his arm around him "You know how he gets,'' He said while they were walking further

inside of the palace. The stable-hands were already taking care of Loki's white horse, when his green eyes had settled upon the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen in all of his immortality.

A young woman, with long dark hair around her back in lose waves, her face was delicate, and from this distance he could see that her eyes were a silver color; and from he could tell upon getting

closer to her she was either a servant or a slave.

When the brothers had gotten closer, the young woman had turned around, and bowed "Lord Thor, and Lord Loki, I hope that your trip went good, could I get you something to drink?''

Seeing him shake his head, she had bowed again "Lord Thor, I have been looking everywhere for you. Lady Jane's room is completed,'' Inclinning his head at her "Thank you Crystal, Crystal I wish

for you to pick your head up and properly meet my brother.'' She had obeyed, her eyes were silver! Loki stood there almost breathless, as far as he knew, he knew not of a young woman that was very

beautiful a slave here. He would've known. His attention was driven to her mouth, she had a good mouth a small pouty one, begging to be kissed. Her body, even through the blue slave dress that she had been

forced to wear, he could tell that she was as pale as him she was tall, about to his chest. Her breasts were semi-full he could tell from the angle that he was staring, and her waist was very small, and her hips were

small as well. He could tell that she was underfed. But there was something very etheral about her, Thor had broken Loki's study of this young woman, smiling at her "Thank you once again; Crystal, do fetch Sif

and tell her that I wish to speak with her later...'' Bowing her head again and rushing off to do what she was asked.

As Crystal was looking for Sif, her heart was beating in overtime when she had looked at Loki, his neat jet black was combed neatly back at the back of his neck, his green eyes were taking everything in on her body,

and maybe he didn't like what he saw? Shaking her head, while she was bowing to the higher up people, then she had seen Sif "Lady Sif, I have been looking for you everywhere, Lord Thor wishes me to tell you that he wants to

speak with you later...'' The tall woman had inclined her head, and smiled, no matter what this girl did, it was never good enough for Odin...

Back with the brothers,

"How long has the girl been here?'' Inquired Loki as he folded his hands behind his back while the two were walking towards the Throne Room. Where Odin would always be "Crystal?'' Thor had asked, seeing Loki nod "About a day or two

after you had gone on your trip, why brother?'' Loki had stopped moving and placed his hands behind his back, and looked out at the sky's beautiful display that Asgard had to offer. For some odd reason, he couldn't get that mere slip of a girl out of his

sight; she was hauntingly beautiful, she was everything that he wanted in a woman and more. Thor had stopped moving and stood by his brother "From what father had told me, she is the last goddess of her kind, one of the relams bordering on one of the

nine, was attacked and somehow the girl was the only surrviver. She didn't remember much, but father had gave her a place to stay; under the condition that she serves him and us. I hate to say this about father, I love him as much as I love you, brother, but

he has gone off he deep end, so to speak, anything that goes wrong. He blames Crystal, even when it wasn't her fault, she either gets lashes or blamed, the other servants make fun of her, they abuse her too. She is a very private person, and a very quiet one too,

I can see intelegence in her eyes.'' True Loki saw that, but he also saw sadness in them those haunting gray/silver eyes, the same kind of sadness that was behind his trademark stare.

"Come brother, father would like to speak to us in the throne room...'' Clasping him on the back a couple of times, and led the way, Thor had looked over and saw that Loki was very quiet "What is it, brother, you are never this quiet?'' Before he could

answer, Odin was heard yelling and screaming at someone "I swear, girl, if you continue to mess up Loki's birthday, I will lash you myself... What do you have to say for yourself?'' Inside of the throne room, Crystal had winced and bit her lip "My-My Lord, I swear

to you that I did not do such a thing...'' As the brothers had opened the door, Crystal was on her knees in front of Odin's massive throne "Are you calling Holly a liar?'' He had sneered, Crystal was panting from fear she hated this! She was desendent from a powerful

bloodline and this is what she has been reduced to? Why? Seeing that Odin was waiting for an answer "Speak up girl!'' She winced, all of her life, she had heard how fair Odin was and how nice he was... What a crock of... With a deep breath, Crystal looked up at Odin

"With all do respect, My Lord, I did not call Holly a liar for one and two I have been working very hard for his party...'' Waving her explaination aside "Guards!'' They had came as the brothers were walking in "Take her out of my sight, and give her 20 lashes, each more

painful than the last...Wench, you should thank me for being so forgiving, other masters would've cut your face...'' As the big guards had grabbed her, hard, without warning Loki had grabbed one of the guards and pulled her from their grasp and placed her behind him.

"Loki, my son, what was the meaning of that display for a nothing?'' Loki had looked up at his father, making sure that the girl was behind him and safe, and knowing that Thor would have his back "Father, with all due respect, did you or did you not hear the honesty

coming from this young woman?'' It took everything in his great and vast arsenal in self control to really calm himself, because just the thought of this girl that would be his wife; getting whipped was enough to make him go into a killing rage. And two to pretty much call her

a liar, when Loki knew Holly very well, and that evil woman was a liar, and a jealous one at that. Holly had been after Loki for at least two years, even he had standards! The guards were trying to get around the brothers, which they knew that it was futile, Crystal's skin was so soft,

Loki had forced his mind from what her skin was doing to him to focus on the matter at hand "My sons, do move, so that a lesson would be taught, this creature knows nothing of respect, she is so imcompedent.'' Crystal was wincing as if each word was a physical blow. Odin was one

for the lashes, at times, whenever he had gotten in a mood to strike her. Which was rare, and it hurt like hell. She knew that she wasn't strong enough to fight, she could never be her parents, the most powerful God and Goddess that she knew of until she had met Odin and his family. Fighting

her tears...

From what she could feel, standing so close to Loki, she could tell that he was different. Crystal could tell that the man did whatever he wanted to do and damned the consequences of his actions; she could also tell that he genuinely wanted to help her. So did Thor. She

bit her lower lip again, she knew what would happen, she was trying to get around him. To make things easier on not only herself, but the two brothers. But he seemed to know what she was trying to do, and stopped her, with her being shorter than him and smaller it wasn't that hard to do.

Not that he was big, but he was bigger and stronger than her and powerful. She was important to him, if legend and his knowledge had served him right, this young woman that he had placed behind him was a Phoenix Goddess: true they are rare, even more rare than a Jotun. Loki's true nature,

was a Jotun, he still considered Thor his brother and Odin, a man that raised him, but never really loved him. Only Frigga loved him, and gave him half of her powers, she was the only one that really understood him and he would never really abuse the magic that she had given him. He missed her

greatly, if his knowledge served him correctly among other things that he knew about the Phoenix Goddess species, they were sworn enemies of Dark Elves; Phoenixes could shape shift quite similar to the Jotun. Phoenixes could also have pyshic abilities and other maigcs. Loki's true heritage.

However they do not have much resistance to cold, this sip of a girl needed someone to take care of her and to love her. And he could feel it in his body, in his heart, that she was the one for him; she was an innocent in all of this.

True many years ago, Asgard and the Phoenix relam were at war, but they were under a tready now. Odin stood up, and walked down the stairs, from his throne "Loki, stand aside, I will over look this.'' He had repeated himself again, and seeing him shake his head in defiance turning his

attention over at Thor "Get the girl, Thor... now!'' Seeing Thor take Loki's side was rare, "Father, with all respect this has gone on far enough, I can tell that the maiden has done no wrong; and her work is good...'' Crystal was choking back silent tears, these two brothers were going to get themselves

killed over her part, yes, they had spoken the truth. But to the other servants, she was just nothing but a nothing; Loki's eyes were continuing to scan where the guards were, there were at least three on each side and four bringing up the rear and two on each side of Odin. Before the two could react,

one big guard had grabbed her and dragged her out of the room and down to the dungeons "Loki, Thor, this is for the best, now you both are tired. Go to either the gardens or your rooms, and forget about that nothing...'' Turning his back and walking out of the room, Loki squared his jaw, like hell he

was going to do that and leave her to suffer. He had looked over at Thor "Well?'' Thor had always done the right thing, since meeting Jane, without a backward glance to his blonde adoptive brother he had turned his heel and walked down to the dungeons. Thor had summoned his hammer and followed...

***Down in the dungeons***

-Crack! Crack!- Her muffled screams were engulfing the walls of the dungeons, Sif had even tried to make Odin see to reason; as Crystal was held down and her top part of her dress had been ripped off and being pinned down while the strongest guard was whipping her like she was a stubborn ass.

Sif had enough, grabbing one of the guards and fighting through the five or six, this girl had done no wrong to deserve this! Getting through the line, grabbing up Crystal and carrying her out of there like she weighed a child's weight. As soon as she had gotten to the middle of the dungeons; there were Loki and

Thor "What are you two doing down here?'' Sif had asked while, her back was turned "Advert your eyes, give her that much decency... Thor your cape...'' When they did and handed it to the warrior, Sif had covered her up. Turning back around and staring at both of them "This way, to her room,'' As they were

following the valkyrie warrior. Loki had stopped them "Not her room, mine, I have the magic and the knoweldge to heal those wounds.'' True he did, carefully taking her from Sif, both had followed him. As he muttered one or two enchantments to open his door, as gently as he could, he had set her down on his bed

on her stomach exposing her back. Sif had sat by the girl talking to her quietly, with a flash Thor's cape was hanging from his back and Loki was sitting at the otherside of the young woman his hands were just hovering mere inches from the scarred back. Looking up to stare at the back of her head for a moment "Crystal,

you will feel a slight burning sensation, it will only last for another second...'' He had spoken quietly.

Sif was stroking her hair, this girl needed someone, to take care of her. Her gaze happened to flit to Loki who was healing her back, he was acting out of character around her, after her back was healed he had shooed them out and shut and locked the door...

"Sif, what was that about?'' Asked Thor as they were making plans to bring Jane on Asgard, just for a few weeks...

She loved him enough to let him go, even though it hurt...

"Thor, it is what mortals call a Prelude,'' Looking at the spelled door with a smile, then turning her attention back on Thor "A Prelude to love...''

(End of chapter 1! Please Read and review!)


	2. Chapter 2 Loki's Party

Chapter 2, Loki's Birthday

(Disclaimer I own nothing but the OC... wished I owned Bucky *drools*ok Loki's petnames for Crystal will be

^little dove or lovely one or mine^ Crystal's petnames for Loki ~My love, my badboy or my trickster)

It had been two days since the day that Loki had treated Crystal's wounds that were decortating her back, and just the thought of that

long flawless back bleeding and scarred again was enough to make his Frost Giant come out. His birthday, he groaned, he never kept count of the

years that he had turned after 19; but now seeing Crystal cutting some nice flowers and putting them in either the dinning hall or the throne room.

He wanted just her, he wanted to know everything about her; when she was in his room her perfectly soft frame yearning for his, it took everything

that he had not to ravish her all night, she had quietly thanked him, before he had stopped her from leaving through the front. With one gentle touch on her

shoulder, her dress was fixed, and he was guiding her to what it seemed like a wall. With a touch of his index finger it had turned into a hidden hall-

way; carefully and guiding her through the path.

Sensing her question, he smiled "I had designed this passage-way myself so that I can slip in and out whenever I feel like without being

noticed.'' Just the feel of her beneath his shoulder brought him peace, this kind was nothing that he had never heard of or exprienced, without her knowing

she was moving closer to him. He was strong but soft, as they had gotten to her bed chambers, he had brought her hand up to his mouth and tenderly kissed

her knuckles then her wrist "If you ever need to talk, my little lovely, just touch any spot on the wall and the same passage way will be availble to you.'' Kissing

her knuckles again; he loved her soft skin, it was a temptation... she was a temptation... He wanted nothing more than to be with her, by herside and be everything

that she could or would ever need.

As he left, his right hand had waved in the direction of a wardrobe that was nestled there, a blue light had surrounded it and then it was back to normal; walking

over to it and opening the door to pull out a silk black and purple dress that was ankle lenght, and corset styled up the front, the ties were gold. Holding it up to her eye level,

and walking over to her with the garment still in his hands. As she had stared opened-mouthed at him, he smiled, "After the party, I want you to meet me in my quarters, do wear

this,'' He had handed her the beautiful garment while making sure their hands were touching, no one would touch her and live, as Loki reached up to tuck some fallen hair from her

ear "Thank you for the dress, Lord Loki, it is beautiful...'' Holding it to her body, it seemed like it was made for her, and only her. Slowly lowering her head, forgetting her station, he

sighed quietly and with just his thumb and index fingers he had lifted her chin to face him "Do not look down from me, Crystal, do not ever do that.'' With his other hand, he had made

a fist slowly; this puzzled Crystal. Just what was he doing?

A green light had shun from his closed fist, and there was a perfectly shaped black and purple heart on a silver chain "Wear this at all times, Crystal, no one will be able to see

it or even feel it but you and me.'' Her stare of wonder, and aw was making him smile, she was so young and beautiful "How old are you, Crystal?'' He had asked with true interest "I am twenty.''

That was the truth, he could tell whenever someone was lying to him, but she was a honest person and he loved that about her. As his attention was directed to a cubby hole that had apparently

been there for quite sometime, with a wave of his hand he had seen what was behind the wall, and there were paintings and poems; before Crystal could stop him, he had walked over to the whole.

Her eyes had widened, now she was in for it, clutching at the items waiting just waiting shaking with uncontrolled fear; Loki saw her paintings and they were good... very good... then he had laid

eyes on her poems: also good. However the poems were sad, a good they were about happiness and unrequited love a couple of the writings that he had seen were some short stories about a maiden

that kills herself because the love of her life betrays her for another woman.

Loki, almost cried, he even found some on being lonely, he knew about being lonely intimately. Looking over at her small slender body, she was nervously biting her lip, placing the writing book

back on the small writing desk, and walking over to her. Her throat had gone dry, she was expecting a slap a punch something, but instead she felt his hand carress her cheek; his green eyes were twinkling

in pure interest, continuing to stroke her cheek "Your stories are wonderful, and your paintings as well, do you sing?'' He saw the blush that was tinting her cheeks; he knew the answer to that question "I-I

sing a little.'' She had admitted, while his stroking of her face was making her turn redder and redder. She had bit her lip, and his thumb had gotten her lip from her teeth and he began to stroke her lip; their

eyes were searching each other "Say that you will meet me in my chambers after the party,'' He smiled, as her eyes had lit up they were glittering with actual happiness "Yes,'' Lifting her hand up to his lips and

pressing them to his lips:

It had been two blissful days since then, and Crystal had been visiting Loki and he made her happy, they would lay on his bed and talk and laugh. He had even been teaching her magic and her roots,

his knowledge was proven to be quite vast. Crystal had extended her arm up in the air and a pale blue soft light had started to turn into a snowflake; it began to spin on her index finger and swirl around down her

hand and around her wrist. She smiled, as his hand touched her wrist, then the snowflake had started to swirl around his fingers and wrist, their eyes were not breaking from each other. Crystal shivered from the snowflake

that she had conjured, she still wasn't used to the cold, Loki had wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer as they had continued to watch the journey of the snowflake, she was looking him in wonder "Does the cold

bother you?'' He smiled and turned his head up for a movement while he had flicked the snowflake up in the air and it had formed a small unicorn figure and landed perfectly in her hands. As it turned into crystal. Loki had turned

his attention over to his maiden "No, my little dove, the cold does not bother me.'' Crystal smiled at him, as he told her about himself.

The night of the party, she was nervous, Odin had told her that she was to sing for Loki and serve him; and do exactly what the man of the night wanted. And she knew that if anything wrong happened it was either the lashings

or who knew what would happen? As the party had kicked off without anything wrong, Thor and Jane had made their appearance, both were in traditional celebration garb; as the servants and the guests were taking their seats as Odin was

giving the traditional birthday speech. Jane had looked over at her soon to be brother-in-law. Her eyes had widened, *Wow he looks bored* She had thought to herself, as Odin spoke, Thor had taked a drink of his favorite grog, Jane had politely

passed on that one and stuck with a bit of wine or water. Odin was finishing his speech "And now Loki's personal servant, Crystal, will not only entertain my son but all of us.'' Crystal had slowly walked forward to the middle of the room, Jane couldn't

help but to stare, she was beautiful wearing a blood red dress that was made from velvet, with golden corsetted trim in the front. And her hair was in its natural lose waves with a simple red rose just tucked in just behind her ear. The ankle lenght garment

was revealing her matching red shoes, to Jane they looked like ballet shoes or slippers, as Crystal bowed to Odin first then Thor and Jane and when she looked over at Loki she went down to her knees. Clearing her throat, while tipping her chin up a bit

"Lord Loki, I hope that this birthday and many others in the future will be very joyous for you, I hope that this song. That I have written, and I hope to perform for you as my birthday present to you.'' Waiting for his nod of approval, then his courtly smile.

Crystal had taken a deep breath and shut her eyes, she was imagining only herself and Loki, in another place. As the music had started to play

A maiden dances in the light... the snow falls on the ground... blood soon flows,

Gaze through the looking glass for your peace...

The prince, was killed, as the snow falls, their tears dancing through the wind, under the pale moon light,

Winter sees your heart; turning through the years...

Dancing with the maiden's soul, come to love... sacrid heart calls to you...

Turning through the light of your secert heart...

Underneath the heart's lust, dancing in the fires of desire...

After Crystal had performed, she sang her heart out for him, to him, opening her eyes. They were shinning for him, and his eyes were not breaking from hers. She had noticed that there was not a dry eyes in the room, Jane had tears in her eyes, it was a beautiful song but tragic.

Everyone was waiting for Loki's approval, to which he started to clap. As did the rest of the hall, she had bowed her head at him and went to her knees, as the room had thundered in appluse, with a breath of courage she had looked over at the corner of her eye to Odin. And he didn't look

all that happy, Holly had soon shoved her out of the way, thankful for Sif's quick reflects by catching her falling friend. Both women had taken their places behind Loki, seeing Holly bow low to Loki trying to show off her ample clevage. Jane had rolled her eyes, even she felt

sorry for Loki, Holly looked up and smiled "Lord Loki, I hope that my dance will suffice in a birthday gift, rather than a petty song. That may I say Lord Odin, was bad...'' Jane bit her tongue hard! She had only met Holly once or twice and even she wanted to smack her around a few times.

As the music had kicked on, Holly's dance moves were something to laugh it, the girl couldn't move well to save her life. Even a blindfolded troll could move gracefully. As Crystal had slowly gotten to her knees to present Loki with food and drink. Picking up a bowl with some fruit on it, out of the corner of

her eyes she saw the angry look on Holly's face, confused Crystal had looked down briefly and she had picked up the green bowl not the blue. Why?

As Crystal had shaken it off and picked up a grape and bringing it to his mouth, he turned not paying any type of attention to the dancing fool, then opened his mouth slightly to take the grape making sure that his lips were touching her fingers. Her body burned, her heart was going in overtime, her breaths were

coming out in short sharp gasps. Was he trying to kill her by seduction? If he was trying to, it would be a hell of a death. As Sif had taken her seat to adjcent from her friends. Looking up at Holly's display, thankfully it was over, everyone was praying that they would go blind or she would break her neck, whatever would come first.

''Well done Holly, and I suppose that it is up to my eldest son's fiancee to decide the winner of this contest, since Loki you do not have a wife let alone a suitor.'' Loki smirked mentally, he did have a woman and her name was Crystal, and she will be his wife. As both servants had gotten up from their place, and knelt at Jane's table.

Jane had gotten up from her seat with Thor, and walked over to the two that were kneeling. Standing in front of the two and turning her attention over to Odin "All you have to do my girl, is just touch the one that did the better job and that person; whomever she maybe will have the next two days off.'' Odin was actually motioning to Holly,

Jane had to turn her head, laying a gentle hand on Crystal's shoulder. Then she had offered her hand to the one that she had touched, pulling her to her feet "My decision stands Odin, Crystal had done the better job and I hope on my birthday that Crystal would sing for me... or even on my wedding, to Thor...'' Even Crystal was overwhelmed

by that gesture, from a mortal, even though Jane was a lot shorter than her; at least by a few inches. Odin did not look too pleased with Jane's answer, motioning for the two to go back to their seats...

Later on that night, as promised, Crystal had taken a relaxing bath and put on the dress that Loki had given her two days prior; as the wall had opened her door had locked. Walking down the pathway to Loki's room, as always when she touched the wall joining his room, it had opened and there was Loki sitting in a chair by the window, reading and

sipping on his favorite wine. As his long legs crossing just at his shins. Upon hearing the wall move, there was his Crystal emerging, he smiled and stood up and walked over to her "You look beautiful, my little dove.'' He had greeted; while taking her hand and leading her to the balcony. Making sure that her body was in front of him, and her body was against the

ledge looking up at the sky; she had felt his long but strong arms circle her supple body and pressing himself against her back. His nose was skimming along her crown of her hair, he loved her scent he was becoming addicted to her. Breathing in her scent again "You sang beautifully, I just wish that I had a private performance.'' She had felt him smile against the

back of her head, he was gently guiding her to face him, once she was facing him "However, I wish for you to do so since it is still my birthday I want another gift...'' Seeing her confused stare, as his hand had reached up to brush away some of the free strands. Loki smiled easier around her, he wanted to smile all the time, when she was around and they were

together "What is the other gift that you would like Loki?'' Crystal had asked, she loved his arms and his voice, and what it did to her.

"I loved your song as I said, and my gift from you personally,'' *You being my wife and barring our children* He wanted that he could actually picture her stomach rounded with their child and him touching the mound, but again he wanted her to know him. He didn't want to scare her in anyway shape or form. Seeing her eyes turn to a deep gray, and

that mouth was slightly parted; that mouth was trying his sanity... Crystal couldn't tear her gaze from his, he was shamefully hypnotic, carressing her soft face "I wish for a kiss from you.'' Her eyes had widened! He wanted to kiss her, had he lost his mind? He was searching her eyes for something, he could tell that she was shocked at what he just said. Smirking

quietly; he wanted her for all of their immortality, since he had just turned 34 ( a/n Guessing be gentle with me) Looking up at him, bathed in the pale moonlight, as a soft breeze had blown causing her hair to blow further around her back and shoulders. Loki had stood there entranced, from how she was reacting, it was almost like... she had not been touched? Not

even a kiss, which might be good because he would have hunted the male in question down and do something very bad to him. Crystal looked at him, while his arms were caging her into his body, he could feel that she was starting to get cold "L-Loki, I-I have not kissed anyone...'' Oh he knew it alright, and from her body language he could tell that she wanted to kiss

him.

Leaning his head down slowly, giving her time to change her mind "Are you sure that you want to kiss me, Crystal?'' Because, the moment that her mouth would touch his he would not only rely on his self-control but he would never let her go, not ever. Crystal wasn't even shaking "Loki...'' He had muttered softly as their lips had met, it was paradise...

*Meanwhile with Thor and Jane*

Jane on the arm of Thor, they were slowly making their way to her chamber "Thor,'' He had stopped and turned to her, worried that she might call off the engagement or something, but it dawned on him that she loved him as much as he loved her and beyond "What is it my love?'' He had asked while he was letting her inside of her room, and he had followed, he was steeling himself

for what was going to follow "Thor, I think that girl, Crystal and Loki are smitten...'' Seeing his confused look, and she thought that it was adorable...

*Back with Loki and Crystal...*

She was perfection, carefully placing his hand on her jaw and his other arm around her wiast pressing her closer to him, while her arms were mirroring him, however instead of his face that was being caressed was moving from his face, just over his heart and her other hand had moved from his shoulder to the back of his neck and started to stroke his hair. His hair was so soft and silky, and his mouth

it was making her body go gladly up in flames, his arm had tightened around her. After they had broken the kiss, he had pulled her into him further and held her, both were breathing hard his eyes were starting to turn red, shutting his eyes a few times. Sensing no fear from Crystal, she just stood there while stroking his back and his shoulders and hair; she knew what he was and she was in no way afraid

of him. Her eyes were shining "Kiss me again,'' He had panted out and she had obeyed...

Without the two even knowing, their were being watched a very scorned woman... Holly vowed her revenge... Loki would belong to her, not that evil whore...

(End of chapter 2 Read and Review!)


	3. Chapter 3 Accidents

Chapter 3, Accidents

(Disclaimer, see chapter 1 and on with the story)

It had been two blissful weeks since Loki's birthday, and he was actually happy, she made him happy he was always respectful to her when it came to his father, and the other subjects. While he was growing up, all of his life, he was known as the *Different One,* or even the *Black Sheep,* those names didn't really bother him. As always, whenever Loki had looked out a window that he was walking by he saw Thor and Jane walking around the gardens just talking and laughing. Then he saw his Crystal, wearing a velvet green gown and her hair was in a braid with some tenderals and wisps conturing her precious face perfectly, she had walked up to them and bowed her head, as he had disappeared and re appeared to the three "Forgive my intrusion, Lord Thor, your father Lord Odin wishes to speak with you, in the throne room...'' He had smiled and inclined his head at her, as he had given Jane a kiss on her knuckles, and walked off to meet his father; as he was leaving, he had seen Loki inclining his head at his brother. Thor didn't care that the dark hared man was adopted, he was his brother, and he loved him.

As Thor left, reluctantly, Crystal had turned her attention towards Jane, bowing her head "Lady Jane forgive me, but would you like to do something to pass up the time?'' Before Jane could answer, Holly had came running up to them "Lady Jane, Lord Loki...'' She had purred out his name, Loki had felt nausa as did Jane, Crystal glared as did Holly "Oh Crystal, did not see you there. Lord Odin had sent me to find you, he wishes you to not consort with both of his sons, have some respect for things or even beings that are not yours...'' Crystal had felt ice forming around her fists, and lightning, she was seriously going to hurt this harlot. Holly smirked and got closer, whispering not knowing that the other two were still there listening to every spiteful word that was said and being said. Smirking more "Even if you deny it, whore, no one would believe you Phoenix Gods and Goddesses are born to be natural whores... Maybe your mother taught...'' With a thought, Holly was frozen.

Both women had looked at Loki, who was pretending to be innocent, Jane's attention was focused on the dark hared man's body language towards Crystal, protective and possessive.

He had clasped her hands "Control it, my little dove.'' Seeing the look of fear on her face, the three knew what he was talking about; Crystal was afraid "I-I cannot, I am trying...'' Sparks were flying off of her hands while they were connected to Loki's hands "Look at me, mine, relax and breathe with me.'' His voice was sin, and comfort all at the same time, Jane was keeping an eye out for anyone that would get Crystal in further trouble. Well, more trouble than normal, for the dark hared young woman, trouble for her would be breathing. As the gray eyed young woman had managed to calm down, she had engulfed herself in Loki's embrace, Jane had walked around and looked at the ice statue of Holly "What about her?'' Loki had bent down and kissed the top of Crystal's shaking head "I will modify her memory, she will not remember this moment.'' He had the knowledge to do that?

With a wave of his hand, Holly was on the other side of the palace and unfrozen with her memory modified, she didn't find Crystal. Crystal had looked at Loki, her Loki, in wonder he had a lot of power and a lot of knowledge. He had told her everything about himself, the good and the bad, she had never looked at him with hatred or fear, just a calm peace. A calm accepting peace, she was how a real woman should be; as he had grabbed her gently by her elbow he had disappeared when he saw Thor, he looked well yelled at. As they were disappearing Jane was holding his hand, smiling warmly at him...

*With Loki and Crystal*

He had lifted her in his arms when he had teleported her to his hideout. As he had set her down, it was beautiful, there was fresh deep green grass as far as the eye can see, apple trees and a vast clear glassy lake. The air was sweet and welcoming. She was slowly walking around in quiet aw, she had heard some movement to her right, there was a big grey wolf with nearly white eyes, she had turned to see Loki's expression. He was happy, taking her hand in his "Fenir,'' The wolf whimpered in joy "Behave yourself,'' He had whispered to the large wolf, he whimpered again and sat down then laid down, wagging his tail. He smiled, and bringing Crystal in front of him to see the beautiful animal up close. Crystal wasn't afraid, even when Loki had whispered in her ear "Do not be afraid, my lovely.'' His sinful mouth was moving along her sensitive earlobe, his warm breath teasing the lose hairs that were framing her face. Crystal was feeling his hands in her hair, taking out the braid, and gently running his hands through the soft wavy locks, he loved her hair down. They were slowly going down to their knees "How do you know this perfect creature?'' Fenir had inched closer and sniffed her, she smelled nice, he nuzzled her face and hands, Loki smiled, and scratched his chin "He is my son...'' Well that was the truth, waiting for it the anger.

But the anger never came, instead, Crystal had began to pet him while she was smiling.

Fenir licked her face while she was giggling, and placed his head down in her lap, she giggled "That tickles!'' Loki was making sure that their hands were touching, he wanted to touch her forever. He couldn't get enough of her, their hands were touching while stroking Fenir's soft fur. He was enjoying the attention, he liked this girl she was good for his father, she was singing: the wolf made a noise of pleasure while she had stroked a very sensitive spot just behind his right ear. Loki had sighed as he settled his chin on her shoulder, Fenir had accepted her, next was Hel and Jomungand; but not just yet. Crystal had turned her head slightly to meet his stare "Does he live here?'' Loki shrugged, and wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer "From time to time, I visit him.'' She had looked at him as she turned her head "And you do not wish to know his mother...'' He had made a few mistakes when it came to women, he had mentally shuddered, he had sighed and continued to explain "I have two more children, a daughter name Hel, and another son named Jomungand,'' She didn't even appear angry "I can tell that you are a good father,'' She was inwardly blushing; she had briefly thought of him fathering her children.

Quickly shaking out of her thoughts, as she had noticed Fenir nuzzling at her hands more "He wants you to lie down, he senses that you are going to be getting cold.'' As she had laid down with her head in Loki's lap, and Fenir nuzzling at her chest, and waist, he had inched closer to her. A step mother. He had sniffed her again, she was underfed, that will not do. As Fenir had gotten up and trotted away for a moment, as he had came back with something in his mouth. Crystal and Loki had both looked up from staring at each other, to notice Fenir coming back with an apple branch in his mouth. With one or two good sized green apples, Crystal had giggled and picked her head up, reluctantly, as Fenir had laid back down, staring at her expectantly; reaching up and picked one off of the branch and polished it on her lower skirt then scratched his head while smiling "Fenir, thank you very much, how did you know that I love green apples?'' The wolf had nuzzled her again and encouraged her to eat, taking a bite, seeing that Loki had picked one as well and polished it on the inside of his traditional coat- he had bit into the apple too.

After they had eaten, Loki had sent Fenir off "Play nice, my boy.'' Reaching up and stroking the wolf's chin, as Crystal had reached up she had noticed that the great wolf had looked over at her and whimpered "You will see me again, Fenir, I loved meeting you.'' She had said while giving him a hug and a kiss on his fuzzy cheek, Fenir was acting like an overgrown puppy around Crystal, as they were getting ready to leave after watching the great wolf had loped off into the heavy woods after just few trots. Crystal had stopped and looked at Loki in fear "We have to get back, they will be expecting me...'' She had shuddered at the thought; Loki had smiled and touched her shoulder "I will just tell them that you were serving me, and that I forgot to say something.'' She smiled and cupped his face in her hands, while her mouth was meeting his "My bad boy...'' He had smiled again *Oh yes, hers,* Reaching up with his hand as she took it, he had hauled her up in his arms, and they both vanished...

A few days later, Jane and Thor had let everyone know that they would be married by the end of next month, and Crystal and Loki had gotten much closer. Holly was in trouble for once, and she wasn't happy, as she was scrubbing the floors watching Crystal walk from one side of the palace to the other with Sif. The two were talking and laughing, about something. She glared, *Savor it Wench* Holly had thought bitterly to herself, accidents can happen...

Later on in the day, Crystal was on her way to Jane's room because the young mortal girl had sent word that she wanted to talk to her, lifting her skirts slightly at the ankle so that she could walk down the stairs without falling. Suddenly Crystal had felt something on her ankle, then she was falling, then blackness.

Loki was pacing in his room gritting his teeth, it wasn't like Crystal to be this late, something was wrong. He knew that Jane and his Crystal love talking but for three hours? There was a knock on the door, Crystal? No she knew to use their pathway, striding briskly up to the door, as he had opened it he was shocked! There stood Jane, without Crystal, this puzzled Loki; clearing his throat and motioning for her to come inside. When the young mortal girl that had stolen Thor's heart shook her head in a declining manner respectfully "What is it Jane?'' He had asked with genuine concern, she sighed, and looked around in his room from the door "Where is Crystal? She was supposed to meet me in the gardens, about three hours ago?'' Now Loki was upset, as his eyes were turning to red from green, Sif happened to come "Loki, calm down, what is going on?'' After taking a series of very deep breaths, Jane was filling the female warrior on what was going on. With a nod of total understanding, Sif liked the girl and thought that she was very good for Loki, and he was very good for her. The three had decided to find Thor as well to help make the search go quicker, Jane had volunteered to go and find Thor and she was going to keep her eyes opened for anything out to the ordinary. Sif and Loki had decided to split up, as they were running up and down the stair ways in the massive palace; Loki couldn't help but to shake the feeling that something wasn't right...

Thor was on his way to Jane's room, when something had caught his eye, there was Crystal laying in a pool of her blood, it is puddling around her temple her black dress was contrasting to her moonlight colored skin. But now her skin was looking translucent, as if she had no real color. Running to her, and kneeling down "Crystal, Crystal can you hear me?'' Patting her cheek lightly "Maiden Crystal, can you hear me?'' As he had carefully lifted her up in his arms, Thor had looked around, to see that if there was anything that could've been used to hurt her as he was walking up the stairs gently without jostling her any further than what he had already had done. Thor's boot had made contact with something, stepping down a couple of steps and looking at the wire, it was ankle length and aimed to either injure severely or even... dare he think it kill. As he had walked up the stairs to see Sif, Jane and Loki staring at him, sensing their questions "Do not look at me, I found her like this, at the bottom of the stairs a couple doors down from Jane's room.'' Thor never lied to his closest friends, or even the woman that he loved and more than willing to die for, as Loki had closed the distance and extended his arms for Crystal; Thor had handed her to Loki. Loki's heart nearly broke, her temple was bleeding and there were bruises starting to form along her face and forehead, even her wrists were bruised, his eyes started to glow red whoever did this would die a thousand deaths.

"I will care for her,'' That was all that he had said, then he had disappeared, taking Crystal with him, all three were looking at each other as Thor had stepped closer to Jane and wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to his body; he needed to hold her if only for a moment. Sif had broken the silence by clearing her throat. Yes she loved him enough to let him go, but it still hurt like a twisting knife just that sight of them together, the two lovers had looked up and noticed her "Thor take us were you saw her, I want to see it for myself.'' Jane had agreed as well...

(Back with Crystal and Loki)

He was shaking with fury and he was near tears, someone was trying to kill his Crystal, but who? And why? The first suspect that came to his mind was Holly, but he needed to prove it, however at that moment, the only thing that was more important than revenge he had realized, the only thing that was more important was Crystal. She needed him, laying her on the bed in his room, he had began to heal her, like he had done with her back; his eyes were glowing again. He was angry, why would anyone want to harm Crystal? When she had moaned slightly, bringing him from his thoughts; her beautiful sliver gray eyes had opened slowly, he was sitting on the bed with her holding her hand and talking quietly, he knew that she loved his voice. Crystal had even admitted it, blushing. Crystal's other hand hand fluttered weakly to her temple and forehead; as her eyes had opened again she looked at Loki again "Loki?'' He smiled and reached down to pull her gently in his arms, so that she was sitting on his lap and her head was pillowed on his shoulder.

They had both sat there like that just looking in each others' eyes, trying to read each other. Crystal had nuzzled her forehead in the crook of Loki's neck, while she was wrapping her arms around his shoulders, he always gave her truth. And he wouldn't give any less they had promised each other that they would always give truth to the other, when it came to Crystal, he was head over heels in love with her; lifting her head to meet his in a gentle kiss, breaking the kiss "Crystal...'' He had moaned against her mouth, when they had brok apart, she was searching his eyes "Loki, I love you.'' She said it she had finally admitted it herself and to him, she was very much in love with him, seeing him smile, his eyes were sparkling "Crystal, I love you, you are the first thing that I think about when I wake up in the morning and the last thing on my mind when I watch you fall asleep laying with me in bed.'' And that was the truth; kissing her brow, he had finally admitted the truth to her and himself, many nights he would lay awake and wonder how would he say that he was falling in love with her.

He had imagined that, Loki and Crystal would be walking in the gardens at night, and he would sit with her there on one of the stone benches, and take her hand with his, and take her in his arms and profess his his for her. Or another way that he had thought it, after they would make love for the first time, he knew that Crystal was a virgin; after he would hold her sensing her looking at him "When I saw you like that, my heart almost broke, I thought that you were dead, I wanted to join you.'' He had shamelessly admitted while kissing her temple, he knew the soreness was leaving as he was kissing her. "How long was I out for?'' She had managed to ask while she had attempted to sit up for at least a few moments "About a day,'' He had remembered that Phoenix Goddess could not come fully into their powers until their twenty first year until then she was be a virgin. This was going to be hell; seeing the look of fear on Crystal's face "Odin has been called away on business, for the week or two, he had left Thor and I in charge until he comes back.'' Crystal had pressed soft kisses into his throat, she had never done that!

But there was something about him that made her want to do whatever he wished to please him, reaching up and stroking his smooth jaw "I did not mean to worry you, I am sorry my trickster.'' It wasn't her fault damnit! He had tightened his hold on her and kissed her again; he couldn't get enough of her. Reluctantly, breaking the kiss, making sure that she was looking at him; stroking her jaw and her hair then back to her face "Listen to me, my lovely, this was not your fault, someone wanted to hurt you and they nearly succeeded. I am just glad that Thor had found you when he did, do you remember what had happened?'' He had quickly and carefully laid her down on his bed, making sure that he was fitting his body perfectly lined with hers. Crystal's eyes had never wavered from her bad boy, he was always a gentleman with her, so gentle it was heart breaking "I remember that someone had given me a note from Lady Jane saying that she would like to speak to me in her rooms. I went, then the next thing I remember was I woke up here, with my guardian angel watching over me.'' He held her tight, he cannot afford to leave her alone anymore.

About a couple of days after Crystal's accident, her and Jane were watching Sif and the two adopted brothers do a mock battle with a handful of other warriors; Crystal had shivered, the cold didn't go over well with her. Certain times, she could handle it but tonight was abnormally cold, and she had thought since the men and the other warriors were going to be busy, she had thought that she could quietly slip in her rooms and grab a cloak or something that would decrease the cold. Loki's training had helped her control her body temperature, and to control her powers. As she was walking inside of the pretty much empty palace, finding her room, and going inside as she had gotten to her wardrobe, Crystal had felt a presence behind her; when she had turned around nothing... Shrugging it off, while finding a suitable item to wear, when she had felt something slam her hard on the back of her head then darkness. The person had motioned for another to come in and pick her up "Put this whore in prison, then we will handle her.'' The chuckling man had looked over at the commanding female; while he was touching Crystal's purple velvet dress, that was near her breasts "If I can't have you, then can I have Loki's whore?'' His grin was evil and deranged and very obscene; the woman laughed "We will see, our master wants her first then afterward, we can do anything we want to her.'' Their laughter had spilled out, carrying through the room and down the hall while the man was carrying Crystal.

Without them knowing, a mortal woman was watching, hearing the enitre thing; she was watching the two, why go after Crystal? She hasn't done anything wrong to anyone. After the two had left, Jane ran back outside to get to Thor and to Loki, after she had managed to get there, every fighter was taking a break. Jane had ran up to the two men, as Sif was joining them discussing battle plans, Thor happened to look in front of him "Jane, my love, what is it?'' She had held up a finger; meaning that she needing to breathe before anything. After she had gotten her breathing under control, she was just getting ready to tell them when someone was screaming "Fire!" The child had pointed right in the direction of Crystal's room!

Loki's eyes were scanning were Crystal was, nowhere in his sight, everyone was running to the palace to put out the fire, Loki was the first one in there putting out the fire with his ice powers; no Crystal. Phoenixes did not burn easy, so there was hope, she was nowhere in sight. Jane had came in careful of the ice, grabbing both Thor and Loki "Not here, to prison.'' When they were able to leave the room, by getting through the huge crowd of people, they had strode down to the cells; just then Loki had felt a burning both around his neck and in his heart...

*Meanwhile with Crystal*

When Crystal had slowly came to, her head was hurting again, great! Of their own accord, her hand had fluttered weakly to the necklace that she had always worn since Loki had placed it around her neck "Find me my love...'' She had whispered softly, before passing out again...

*Back the four*

As Sif had joined the three, and she was quickly informed while they were running down the stairs, no guards? Odd. As they were walking further in the room where the cells are, there were a couple of prisoners in certain ones. They were looking around, and there was Crystal in Loki's old cell with five dark elves appearing from behind it; sneering and laughing. She was coming to, when the warriors had attacked the enemy, the fight was going on for what it seemed like forever, Loki was fighting like a man possessed, his eyes had turned pure vengeful red; Jane was looking for the keys to the cell. As Sif had cut through another dark elf, two more had appeared "They keep on spawning! The damned bastards!'' She screamed while kicking the new comer down; Crystal had opened her eyes and looked at Loki with tears were streaming down her face. She knew that he was her soulmate, and she was his, slowly as she was able to, she was carefully lifting her head and attempting to sit up at least. Jane's movements had then caught her eyes, she was trying to get her attention; finally she was able to get the young mortal woman's attention "Crystal!'' Running over to her, her eyes were glassy, Jane had observed that the goddess had been crying; biting her lip Crystal had seen the proper keys to let her out, pointing to a hole just to the side of the fighting individuals. Taking a series of deep breaths, Jane ran as fast as she was able, sticking her hand in the hole, and pulling out the keys running as fast as the wind, as she had unlocked Crystal from the cell; Jane had helped her down.

The dark elves had stopped and turned around then started to advance on the two women; Crystal was attempting to shield Jane with her own body, however she was too weak and sore to even move, as the phoenix goddess's breathing began to get more labored, Jane happened to look up in the direction of the fighters they were busy dealing with five more dark elves that had just appeared.

Crystal had began to shake, and pant harder and harder, her eyes were turning colors from their original color of silver then blue and green, and finally black with red rims. No one would harm her friends, let alone Thor's woman, as they were advancing more and more, heat light and flame mixed with ice had shot out from Crystal's hands blasting the evil creatures. Killing them, hurting them, the blast was going through the ones that were fighting her friends, mainly her Loki. As soon as the dark elves had been dealt with, Crystal still shaking, as the fighters were busy getting their breaths Jane was trying to calm Crystal down "Crystal, its over now, calm down.'' She had yelped from surprise when sparks of lightning fire and ice had pulsed throughout the dark hared young woman's hands; the three fighters had looked over to see Crystal start to float in the air just by an inch or two "I cannot stop, help me...'' She had pleaded, when both Thor and Sif were going to run over Loki had stopped them "Allow me to do it, Crystal cannot feel threatened right now.'' Wind had picked up nearly knocking everyone off of their feet, Loki walked over to her with slow deliberation, he knew her.

He knew he could help her control this, no one had told Crystal about her powers, her parents had been murdered, and she didn't remember if she had any other family. His now green eyes were entirely focused on her, motioning to Jane to stay still; she had given him the okay by a mere nod, Loki's attention was back on his little lovely. Crystal was scared that she was going to kill someone, on accident, and when Odin returned, she had shuddered at that thought. Seeing that Loki was about two feet away "Loki, my love, please not come another step, I would end up killing you.'' He knew that she was going to try to save him, and he was grateful, however he was always going to be the one that would come to her aid. She was crying from fear, he had acted on slow deliberation once more by reaching for her hand "My dove, there is no one else here but you and I; trust me, take my hand. I can help you.'' She knew that he was always truthful with her, and she loved that "Loki, I am pleading with you my love to stand aside, or I will hurt you.'' Seeing him shake his head "I can help you control it, you have trusted me up until now, trust me more, love me enough,'' She did love him enough to place her life in his hands.

"Crystal, my little lovely, just take my hand and we can fix this together. You know how I feel about you, there is only one way to find out, take my hand my love...'' As she had slowly and gracefully landed on her feet, and her shaking wasn't so bad and her breathing was becoming near normal "Take my hand little dove,'' As her hand was mere inches from his one spark had touched his index finger, he didn't feel anything, she had connected their hands together and everything was back to normal "Take me out of here, please Loki, far away...'' She had fainted against him, Loki had lifted her in his arms and vanished, leaving everyone there too stunned to even speak...

(With Crystal and Loki)

He had arrived were he had her meet Fenir, seeing his son come out of the trees, his white eyes were focused on his father carrying his soon to be step mother. He looked worried, as father and son made eye contact "Your cave Fenir, now...'' That's all that he had said to his son as the massive wolf had led the way, lopping off slowly allowing his father to follow, even he was impressed with the scent of power coming off of Crystal. While they were walking, to the destined place, it was going to rain, it was in the air, the sound of thunder was ringing throughout the skies. As the father and son had gotten to the huge cave, Fenir had whimpered a little and nuzzled his cold wet nose against Crystal's sleeping face, then he nuzzled his father "I know,'' He said, as they had entered, with a wave of Loki's hand a spacious bed had been conjured and a fire, after gently setting Crystal down on the bed and covering her; Loki had turned his attention to his son "Come here Fenir,'' As he obeyed, Loki had ran his hands through the thick soft fur "Do not worry Fenir, it was a type of power overload that caused it, we will take care of her,'' Placing his forehead against his son's forehead and smiled "I know that you are fond of her and I have a feeling that the feeling is mutual.

Next will be Hel and Jomungand,'' He knew Jomungand would be decently easy to win over; Hel would take some work, knowing his daughter the way he did she would try to kill Crystal, for her beauty. Looking over at Crystal and her sleeping beauty, she will never leave his side, he smiled whenever he would look in her eyes he would see their children. And they would be perfect, he had even read that Phoenix children will look like their mothers, as Fenir was laying down by the bed, Loki was slowly peeling off his same jacket and his outer shirt; bare chested. Leaning down and taking off his boots, climbing in bed behind her and wrapping his arms and legs around her. As his chin was brushing her shoulder blade, she had made a slight moaning sound in her sleep, he knew that she loved his baby soft face; she was always touching it.

With some groaning sounds, Crystal was waking up, turning over to see ''My love,'' She had turned into his warmth, she had then felt his arms tighten around her "Look at me lovely,'' She had obeyed, and met his mouth for a kiss, she had immediately broke the kiss, and looked at him "We have to get back to the palace!'' The guards will surely hurt her for being an abnormal witch, she had shuddered, Loki had tipped her chin up with just his thumb and index finger "I had forgotten to say something about his world, my lovely, such as on Asgard, time is different. Allow me to explain, a week can go by here, however on Asgard just an hour.'' She had looked impressed or shocked, or maybe it was a mixture of both; Loki had leaned down and kissed her forehead "Sleep Crystal, you are tired and you need rest.'' And a lot of it, seeing her give in and sleep; he had laid his head down on the pillow connecting their foreheads.

Watching her sleep for the longest time, she was his everything and he would be damned to hell-if there was such a place for Frost Giants- if he would lose her to anything. Kissing her jaw then her nose, then succumbing to sleep for himself, without his father knowing; Fenir was watching the whole byplay between the two. The giant wolf had given a small yawn, and settled back down to watch over them and take a nap while he was at it. He knew that someone wanted to harm or even kill his soon to be step mother, it was rattling his father's sanity and then some; not to mention that his father wanted her. He could smell it, and he had the feeling that it was mutual too...

****A Distance far away****

Somewhere in a cold hide-away, a tall blonde man paced, angry those stupid high and mighty self-serving Dark Elves were supposed to do one thing and that was bring Crystal to him before she joined her heart with that Frost Giant trash. Loki. And they couldn't even do that properly, the tall man had flopped down on his ice throne in a huff, he the son of the most powerful being in the world; twirling his long back length mane around his finger with an amused expression lighting his cold blue/green eyes... Looking over in another mirror there was the real Odin, he laughed showing his fangs... the daughter of Saturn, will belong to the The Vampire God, Caliber Titian... Son of Enchantress...

(End of Chapter 3, Please read and review...)


	4. Crystal's Chapter Steamy Sex

Prelude to Love Chapter 4: A Birthday Request

(Disclaimer, I own nothing but the plot, please read and review!)

Loki had just woken up holding Crystal to his chest, he had never been in love before until now. And from what he could tell that Crystal felt the  
exactly the same way about him, not caring if he was a Frost Giant or not; feeling her wake up and opening her sexy drosy gray eyes to stare at him  
with such love. Loki had felt his heart melt over and over again, he kissed her, just a couple more days until her twenty first birthday and then he will  
get to take her and make her his forever, and then they would marry in private. Not all of Asgard loves Odin and his new attitude, he could live there  
with her, or even here, just as long as they were together that's all her cared about. All he wanted was her and that was it, Loki happened to look over  
where Fenir was and he was still sleeping; Crystal had looked over in her bad boy's direction and she saw Fenir asleep. She smiled, as she had turned her  
attention back to Loki and cuddled close to him.

He was always so warm and gentle with her, and looking up at him "Good morning,'' He had whispered as his mouth was skimming along her forehead and  
down her face, Crystal had sighed and moved closer to his ministraitions, he was sin and somehow she knew that he knew it too. Someone wanted her hurt  
badly or even dead, with a shudder she had wrapped her arms around him. Loki had returned her act, in just a couple more days, he could wait until then, but  
this was going to be a test of his will and his sanity. Which was fading fast, everytime that he held her body to his, everytime he kissed her. Loki knew that in this  
world, she was asleep for a good five hours, however in Asgard, a mere hour had passed. He wanted to show her how much that she meant to him, he wanted to  
hold her and make her feel loved.

Loki had sat up taking Crystal with him, fitting her perfectly on his lap, he wanted to take a better look at her, seeing that her color had looked a lot better. Loki wanted  
her safe and sound, he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right, someone or something was stalking Crystal. His lovely dove. The feel of it, the feel of the  
presence was unusal; and dark, he would have to research this carefully. Feeling her nuzzle into his neck, and press soft kisses into his throat; somehow she knew that he  
liked that. Lifting her head and staring into his green eyes, they looked haunted "What is it, my love?'' She had asked worried, he had kissed her as he had stood from the bed  
lifting her in his arms. They had walked from the cave, Crystal had looked over as Fenir opened one sleepy eye at their retreating forms and the two had made eye contact "Wait,  
Loki..'' Reluctantly he had stopped and allowed Crystal to slide from his arms and extend her arms to Fenir, while kneeling down.

The great wolf had happily had gone up and trotted over to her, and nuzzled her, and sniffed her making sure that she was alright. He had suspected that his father had healed her wounds  
and he was right on that one. She hugged him "I am alright, Fenir, be safe... I hope to see you again...'' She had then kissed the wolf on his cheek and slowly got up and walked over to Loki;  
who had picked her back up and carried her off to his room at Asgard. As the teleportation spell was uttered, Crystal had closed her eyes, she would never get used to that, as Loki's room had  
became much clearer. As he had carried her to his bed and gently placed her down on it, scanning the room making sure that everything is in its rightful place; and it was. Crystal was watching  
him, he was so beautiful to her, closing her eyes and thinking to herself. Feeling Loki's form behind her and holding her, he was kissing the back of her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist  
he needed to hold her for the rest of their lives... Just to be sane...

He knew that this person or person had it out of Crystal, but why, feeling Crystal wrap her arm around his neck, to bring his mouth closer to hers. She loved kissing him, and she knew that he loved  
kissing her. Guiding her down gently on the bed, while breaking the kiss, this was an erotic hell and heaven mixed together, he would gladly go up in flames; over and over again! He wanted nothing  
else in his immortal life but her. Once he had made her his, they would go far away, where no one would hurt her, where no one would take her away from him and live; she was looking at him with  
unconditional love. Crystal had touched his face, stroking the smooth yet masculine skin that was warm, his face was going to her chest, laying his head in the valley between her breasts. Loki nearly  
purred when he had felt her hands stroking his hair, he was wondering what he had done in his life to deserve someone like Crystal.

"Loki?'' She had whispered, he had picked up his head reluctantly he loved listening to her heart beat, and when he had looked at her- his world his breath his life... His Crystal. She smiled at him, while  
sitting up and taking his hands in hers; pressing her forehead to his "Loki, I love you, I love you so much. I have one request for my birthday in a couple of days,'' Now he was listening, wondering what it  
was this request, that she was asking for "I want you to make love to me, make me yours...'' His eyes had widened slightly, once he did this, once he made her his, there was no way that he was ever going to  
let her go. And even if they didn't make love so soon, he wasn't going to let her go anyway. Cupping her face in his hands he kissed her hard and demanding, he loved her so much, Loki had put everything  
that he had felt and everything that he was and ever will be into that kiss. If he did that, if he made love to her, he would have to take her away from here to keep her safe; he loved her so much. And he knew  
that she loved him as much as he loved her; she had sat up and Loki had wrapped his arms around her waist.

Crystal loved the way that he treated her not only like a woman, a lady, but he treated her like a queen-his queen-his hands were warm and gentle as they were rubbing the sore shoulders and back. Crystal's eyes  
had rolled in the back of her head in pleasure, as always, everytime that Loki had rubbed her back she was almost asleep. Loki was guiding her on her stomach and slowly removing the top half of her dress. His eyes  
were becoming glazed over; Crystal's long and flawless back was exposed to him again, he was actually kinda happy that she was slowly getting over her shyness around him "My little dove'' He had began while kissing  
her shoulder, he wanted to make love to her. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her to claim her completely, Crystal was sensing his rising need and it was matching her very own; she could barely wait those two more days  
until she turned twenty one. And her and her beloved Loki were going to be together forever, they would leave Asgard and start a life of their own anywhere: that was safe in his eyes. She loved kissing him, but she was  
afraid of losing her innocence to him, she has heard that it does hurt and a lot.

She had sensed Loki's discomfort, she had started to kiss him again allowing her hands to explore him, his body was twitching under her touch, Loki had moaned against her mouth. His little tempteress was going to be flat  
on her back and ravished all night. Crystal had broken the kiss, and somehow had gotten on her knees and opened his traditional shirt and opened his leather black pants; her eyes widen! He was big and thick, she hoped that  
he could fit, she was eying his chest, it was hairless he had a fine blend of lean and toned and with a hint of muscle. Loki's green eyes were glittering dangerously with lust for the one woman that would always matter to him,  
when Crystal had looked at his member again, his was very hard, just seeing the look in her eyes, it was making him harder, seemingly to her that the only hair on him besides his head was a medium sized thatch of hair surrounding  
his throbbing cock. Crystal had slowly lowering her head to his jutting member, while keeping eye contact with him, she was ran her tongue just over the very sensitive head, Loki had sucked in his breath, if she did that again...

Crystal had ran her tongue up and down his shaft, his eyes were going in the back of his head, as his hands had fisted themselves in her hair; when her mouth had engulfed him. Hearing his growl, was letting Crystal know that she was  
doing a hell of a job, as she began to suckle him, Loki was hissing between his teeth "R-relax your throat... yesssssssss... just like that...'' Dear fates, she was killing him! Technically she would be a virgin, her maidenhood would not  
be penetrated by him until her birthday. He would be her first and only, and if any man would think differently then they would be in for a hard lesson. As Crystal had continued her exploring him with her mouth, feeling her clothen peeling  
off by his magic, seeing her naked... Seeing her body her slim naked body, her creamy form was yearning for his touch, his mouth, his everything. Quickly grabbing her by her hair and kissing her hard, and rolling her over under him and attacking  
her neck and breasts, her beautifully molded breasts were fitting in his hands and around his mouth. Her eyes were becoming a dark gray, glazed over with loved and with lust, her hands were tunnling themselves in his hair just to feel the silken  
tresses in her hands "L-Loki..." She whimpered; his mouth was causing her body and her blood to turn into liquid fire...

He wished that he could speed up the next couple of days, so that he could put themselves out of a living hell once and for all, but he remembered something that his mother Frigga had always said 'Good things come to those that wait my son.' He would  
always love that woman, she was and would always be his mother. And Odin claims to be his father, and the man was so brutal to Loki's woman that was under his ministraitions, she was whimpering and nearly in tears "I want you so bad...'' He had whispered  
against her breast "However for now, I want to please you,'' His body was skimming down to her stomach while keeping his eyes locked to hers; as soon as he had got to her stomach "One day our child will grow right here...'' Loki had decreed while placing small  
kisses on her stomach, she giggled as he hit her ticklish spot with his lips "Loki... when we are ready for children, do you want a girl or a boy?'' She had asked while she had sat up on her elbows, she didn't feel shy around him, he had smirked against her skin, oh the  
options... A girl or a boy...

"I really do not care, my little dove, as long as our child is healthy.'' Leaning up and kissing her soft mouth; he wanted this, he wanted her when they were together nothing else mattered except her. She was his soul mate, and he was hers, as he had lifted her in his arms  
with the greatest of ease; he had made a mental note for her to put on a couple of pounds, so that she would be a healthy weight. As the room had faded away, they were in a breath-takingly beautiful scene with water falls and sweet smelling air, it was quite similar to  
Fenir's home; but it was different "I had this made for you, little dove,'' He had said while placing her in the water, and within a flash, he was naked and diving in the water and swiming towards her. As he had wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her over and over again...

A couple of days later...

Things were wonderful with Loki and Crystal, she was helping Jane with the details of the wedding, and helping Thor out as well. Crystal's birthday, Loki smiled, he would finally get to make love to the woman of his dreams, and Odin wouldn't come back for another few weeks,  
not until the wedding with Thor and Jane. So everyone was slightly relaxed, and later on after Crystal was relived of her duties for the night, she was relaxing in her bath tub; and after getting out and drying off and then dressing in a green silk dress the shoulders were bare and the  
dress itself was enhancing her body, today she was twenty-one! She had already felt her body change, she had felt different all day. She was very nervous about later tonight but she was excited as well, after looking at herself in the mirror, she looked amazing! The dress that she had  
worked so hard to make just for Loki's eyes; wondering what surprise that he had for her "I think that we are ready tonight...'' She had said to the mirror, smiling at her reflection, and spinning around in the mirror once or twice more making sure that she looked perfect, she had turned  
in the direction of the wall where she had always gone, walking with a basic pair of white heels. With a deep breath filling her lungs and walking to the pathway leading to her destiny, when the door had opened, and there was Holy and two men, Crystal was shocked!

Holy was stepping forward inside of the room, Crystal was backing away, slowly making sure that her back was to the wall "The time for running is over, I tried being nice to you, wench! Odin will hear about this!'' Holy had screamed while out of nowhere came one of the two men that  
were on the otherside of Holy, and knocking Crystal down hard on the hard after she had balsted the other man. As the taller of the men had pulled out a flog and whip, and began to beat Crystal; while Holy was looking around her room "Whore, you have no taste,'' Looking over at the  
small cubby hole, and watching Crystal trying to fight; walking up to the secert place and opening it to show Crystal's secert works "You slut, Odin will beat you to death for this!'' After Holy had destoried Crystal's work and walking over to the beaten down girl "Enough, my babies, she  
has learned her lesson, now after we leave you go and break up with Loki, and leave Asgard... Understood?'' After kicking her hard, Holy and the two men had left Crystal in a pool of her own blood, she was coughing and wheezing hard, and trying to get up. Her tears were mixing in with her  
blood, after she was able to get up she had managed to get to the wall and open it.

After hearing the wall close, Crystal was hobbiling to Loki's room, her safe haven. Her arm was hurting her ribs and her back. What was Holy's problem with her? Just because Loki wanted Crystal didn't mean that Holy could do this stuff to her, when she had managed to get through to Loki's  
room. Strange, it was empty and immaculate as always, thinking that he had just stepped out for a moment or two to speak with Thor; when she had limped to the bed and collasped on it and began to cry softly in a sitting position. Her beautiful night was ruined, her dress, her work everything  
and once Odin comes back; she had shuddered and wondered what she could do. All she could think about doing was to either throw herself at his mercy, or run like hell... and running like hell seemed like more fun at the present. After a a couple of moments later, Loki had came back to his  
room, wondering who left him that note, and why. Upon hearing some soft crying, he had turned around to see Crystal! His Crystal, sitting on his bed looking beaten up and bloody and a beautiful green silk dress torn, walking up to her with slow deliberation "My little dove,'' He was seriously going  
to cry, or beat the one responsible to death whatever would come first. Gently gathering her small battered body up in his arms and comforting her "My love...'' He had whispered in her ear, while gently picking her up and teleporting her to the place that they had been two days prior.

As he had conjured a bed for them, and carefully laid her on the bed, the soft white cool sheets were both soothing and hurting; Crystal's cries were soft whimpers, tearing at Loki's heart and soul, of all nights why tonight? As carefully as he could he undressed her, so that he could heal her battered  
body, Crystal had there relieved that her badboy was there to take care of her. She loved him so much it hurt at times, after he had healed her wounds, he had sat her up and held her "L-Loki...'' Her voice was raw, and sore, she had felt his mouth in her hair moving gently in the silky strands that she  
had placed in an precise updo. Crystal had felt his hands in her hair and letting it down "I love your hair better down...'' And he did, he loved playing with it, after undressing himself he had lowered themselves in the water, with a wave of his hand, candles were floating and burning as her now healed  
back had made contact with his bared chest "Who did this to you, Crystal, I need to know?'' He had inquired well running his hands up and down her back, he would not have this night being taken from her; or from them "L-Loki,'' What could she say? If Odin found out about her vice and her realtionship  
with Loki, he may have her head. Crystal had plucked up the courage to tell him, Loki was still, she had felt his anger rise, as she had turned around to face him and wrap her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder.

She hated it when he got angry, she had felt that it was always her fault, sensing that she was going to blame herself, kissing her shoulder and holding her tightly "My little dove, do not fear me.'' He had whispered against her neck while planting a couple soft kisses there; lifting her head from his shoulder and  
taking his face in her hands and kissing him. Before either had realized it, they were out of the water and on the bed and kissing each other soft and gentle, as Loki had positioned himself on top of her. Looking at her body, from her semi full breasts down her narrow waist and rib cage and the small hips; looking  
down further at her virtue that was hidden behind a medium amount of ebony curls meeting at the apex of her thighs. Crystal was getting ready to cover herself, Loki's hands were covering her wrist and kissing her "You are beautiful, little dove, I want to see you.'' Loki's mouth was immediately attacking her breasts,  
as his tongue was circling around and on the peaking sensitive nipples, her whimpers and moans were making him harder and more desparte to feel her heat surrounding him; desparte to make her his. Loki had women before, true he has had sex, but never making love to the one woman that was the other half of  
his heart and soul; lifting his mouth from her breasts: while positioning his hips closer to her cavern "Do it Loki, please I need you!'' Crystal had panted out, her cheeks were tinted a deep pink, her breasts were heaving with need and want.

Loki had leaned back down and kissed her "I will be as gentle as I can...'' He knew that this was going to be painful for her; as Loki had entered in her hot tight wet enterance, hearing her gasp and moan out his name in pleasure and in surprise. As her body had lifted up in reaction to his invaision, after he had managed  
to slide deeply inside of her; as Loki had gently clasped her hips in his hands and slid in and out of her. Just seeing her mouth parted and her arms were reaching for him, as he was still thrusting deep inside of her "Crystal... I love you...'' He had said while he was thrusting in her; and connecting his mouth to hers, he had  
felt her legs wrap around his waist. As Loki's mouth had left Crystal's, this was heaven and hell, and they were flosting and burning at the same time and they didn't care. Crystal was in paradise, as was Loki, and her hips her being held by his strong yet gentle hands; Loki felt like he was going to die... in a good way... she  
was soft hot tight wet and perfect, and all his! Crystal moaned more and more and whimpered her joy and pleasure of meeting and loving him "Loki... I love you!'' He saw colors explode all around him, around her, he had collasped on her, as he released himself deep inside of her...

They had looked at each other with undying love in their eyes...

(End of chapter 4, Read and Review!)


	5. Chapter 5 Not so secret affair

Prelude to Love- Chapter 5: A not so secert engagment and plans...

(Disclaimer, See chapter 1 and on with the story!)

Crystal had woken up to see Loki's eyes looking right back at her, stroking her hair and her face, she had given herself freely to him the love he

saw unconditional love shinning in her eyes. Bringing her closer to him and kissing her, as he was rolling her on top of him, he knew that her body

was still sore from last night, but that didn't mean he couldn't plase her, and feeling her hands slide into his hair- which was already messy from

the night before. Her nipples were already hard and pressing into his chest, her core was aching and needed to be filled, her moans were being

swallowed by him; as Crystal had sat completely straight on Loki's throbbing cock impaling herself and rocking and grinding and bouncing on him.

Loki had hissed his pleasure and grabbed her by her hips, and running his hands up to her breasts cupping and squeezing the sensitive mounds and

pinching her aching nipples, as one of his hands had went from her breasts to her stomach... one day, but not today...

Loki wasn't nearly ready to share her yet, he wanted her to himself for a long while, he had allowed himself a first second and third release deep inside

of her womb. Afterwards both were weak spent sated, Loki had rolled on their sides and stroked her hair and held her tight; last night was so special to both

of them. Without the exception of Crystal getting beaten up, by three cowards, and her hard work destoried. Crystal's eyes were sparkling with not only love

but her tears at the loss of her innocence, she was now his woman, and he would always protect her, he would love her need her desire her and worship her.

And he knew that his little dove Crystal would do the same with him. Loki knew that he would have to contend with Holy and those men the moment that they

returned, but for now he wanted this moment with her and never leave her side and never will "Little dove?'' Hearing her faint response "I want you to promise me

something,'' Okay now she was awake, and more alert to whatever he was asking of her. And for Loki, her badboy, she would do anything for him "What is it, my

love?'' Crystal had asked as she had pillowed her head back on his chest "Once I confront both Holy and those men and my so called father; about the treatment of

you, I want you to be packed and meet me in my room.'' Okay now she was confused.

Crystal had sat up "Why Loki?'' Her voice had echoed "I do not want you to be subjected to that life anymore, I cannot stand it, I have bitten my tongue over and over again..

It kills me little by little on the inside seeing you get treated worse than a leper, and that is the real reason as to why I wanted to do this.'' He had reached down from his side of

the bed and pulled out a small box, the box itself was green velvet and it was placed on her thigh, confused, Crystal had slowly picked up the box and opened it. Loki smiled at

her reaction, she couldn't even talk, inside of the box was a silver engagment ring with a massive green stone surrounded with diamonds; Crystal didn't know whether to be shocked

or start crying. Looking at him, her Loki, he was watching her intently "Crystal I have many sins,'' He started while taking her left hand in his while continuing "I never thought that

I could or would feel this way about anyone in my entire life, my little dove, when I first saw you I thought that I had strayed into a dream. I was breathless when I saw you, before

I met you Crystal, I never dreamned or even entertained the notion of doing so: then I met you. You are so innocent and kind and good, I know that I had committed many sins, I

know that I am a frost giant I know all of that, I do no know what the future will bring for us, however, I will be sure to protect you and love you every moment of our lives...'' While

still having a hold on her hand he had brought her wrist to his mouth and kissed the creamy fragile like skin and limb.

"Crystal, my love, I never wanted anything or anyone for myself, because of you I am connected to all three of my children; and today I want you to meet Hel and Jormungandar. I know

that Hel may try something, however she will know better after tangling with me; Jormungandar will like you- he is the mid-God serpent.'' Crystal had smiled at him, while looking down at him

he was baring his soul to her. While looking at the ring, with tears forming in her eyes, while kissing her wrist and knuckles he had placed her hand over his heart. Crystal had shut her eyes, his

heartbeat had matched hers, opening her eyes and looking him, he always told her the truth no matter what the situation was "Loki...'' She had breathed out, as she had flung herself in his arms

and wrapped her arms around him "Yes! I will marry you!'' He held her tight, pulled away long enough to put the ring on her left ring finger; he kissed her over and over again.

After Loki and Crystal had made love for the tenth time in a row, they both had spelled on fresh clothes after taking a dip in a hot spring, Loki was in his typical clothen black and green leather attire.

And Crystal was wearing a black velvet dress with green linning, it was off the shoulders and reached her feet to which she had on just a simple pair of shoes quite similar to Loki's birthday. Her hair

she had decided to leave down, since Loki loved her hair down in its natural waves, and she had taken Loki's extended hand "The pathway to both Jormungandar and Hel, are not far from here, come

my little dove.'' While they were walking, Crystal had looked in deep thought, feeling his hand tighten around hers "What is it, my love?'' Looking up at him "Loki what if Hel and Jormungandar do not

like me, like Fenir does?'' She would feel horrible if they didn't at least respect her let alone like her.

Stopping his stride and wrapping his arms tightly around her frame bringing her back to his chest and placing his hands on her shoulders, as they were staring at the beautiful scene that was displayed for them

"My little dove, they will at least try to get along with you they would know how important that you are to me. Because you have my ring yes, and I know that Fenir adores you, as do I. Jormundgandar will

give you a chance; as for my daughter I can handle her, as you know, I was to be married. But she left me at the alter and threw Hel at my feet, and I thought that she was the one; then I saw you and I felt

something that I have never felt before. Whenever you are around, I feel my heart stop I cannot breathe most of the time.'' Turning her around to make eye contact with her before continuing "You and I

always gave each other the truth, and I love that about you, you are very precious to me, and I do not wish to lose that.'' As they were smiling at each other, he kissed her forehead then her brow "Loki, I

want the rest of our lives together, when I first saw you I could not breathe and you make me feel loved and protected and beautiful.'' He smiled at her "And I increased your powers a lot.'' True just by

a few sessions with him, and her powers were phenominal, as Crystal had slowly reached her hand up to a clearing and ice and lightning had shot out and it had formned into a twister.

Loki smiled and added his own ice, they were the same temperature whenever they were using their powers. Taking her hand with his, and leaning in and whispering in her ear "Add the fire...'' Loki and said while

his sinful mouth was skimming along a sensitive spot just behind her left ear. Everytime that he had done that, Crystal had felt her heart stop, and her lungs had ceased, just for that moment. He loved this peace with

her, watching her add the fire, the beautiful display that she was putting on for him and only him. Loki had never thought that no female could love him that much, like Crystal, and he was wrong. Yes he had made

mistakes in his life, but when he had discovered that everything that Odin had ever told him was a lie, then he had done a lot of evil things; and he had told Crystal every singal one of them, she had never judged him,

she had just stood there listening with a look of peace on her face. After Crystal had got rid of the twister with a wave of her hand, the two had decided to journey on.

When they had arrivived at their chosen location, they were going to visit the Mid-God sperpent Jormungandar first, then they were going to visit Hel. Crystal had looked over at him "Does Jormungandar dislike anything?''

Loki thought for a moment or two "Well he cannot stand Odin, he loved Frigga, as long as you are honest with him and yourself. Not to mention me, than he will accept you, he can speak to you, if he so desires, if he does

ask you questions about your family. He would be able to tell if you really do not either remember or want to talk about it.'' Crystal had nodded in understanding, as Loki had proceeded to guide her to a portal where the huge

Jormungandar, was rumored to be at. Crystal couldn't shake the feeling that somone was watching them, and they didn't have the puriest of intentions, noticing that she was reluctant. Loki had touched her shoulder tenderly

"What is it?'' Her fiance' had asked in concern, something was bothering his Crystal, looking at him with worry "My love, I think that someone is here watching us, I cannot explain it accurately. But I feel it and I think that

this person is not giving off pure thoughts.'' Loki was scanning the place and couldn't find anything, it wasn't that he didn't believe her, he did.

Once more, he took a long visual swipe of the area, now he felt it. Something was off and he didn't like it, grabbing Crystal gently and turning them around and guiding them to the portal to go see the Mid-God, serpent.

Caliber Titain had appeared where the couple once stood, and he smelled Loki's scent all over her. She had lain with him and now he will have to kill Loki slowly and have Crystal see the error of her ways, in giving that Frost

Giant trash her innocence; that meant that Loki and Crystal would share powers. He was mad with rage, he would make her beg her his forgiveness and for his love, and after her grovelling to him for a while; he would be merciful.

With that set in stone, Caliber Titain, had vanished...

Both Loki and Crystal had appeared to Jormungandar's home in the middle, there was the great serpent of lengend, Crystal watched as Loki went first "Jormungandar, come here son,'' From her hiding place, watching her soulmate, extending

his hands to touch his son, she was hearing him talk to the giant serpent quietly "I missed you too,'' Hugging his head closer while continuing "I have a surprise for you, I really want this to work with her, be nice...'' After the serpent had agreed,

Loki had slid away from his son, and grabbed Crystal by her hand "Come my little dove,'' Linking their hands together, and slowly and carefully walking to the spot where the serpent was flicking his forked tongue up and down, while his reptilian

eyes. Crystal could see that his eyes were the color red and yellow, she was showing his respect no fear, watching him lean close to her and wrap his head around her shoulder and her neck. She had his father's scent all over her, and from what he

could tell, Fenir was around her too, he liked her "I like snakes.'' Crystal had said while Jormungandar had lifted himself from her neck "Your scales are beautiful.'' She had said and meant it; he almost turned red, Loki stood there watching the scene

before him, so far Crystal had won over Fenir and Jormundgandar. Hel on the other hand, she will kill Crystal, it wasn't that she couldn't take care of herself.

Hel was dangerous, and she was the biggest mistake in his life, not to mention the creepiest. She was the daughter of a female giant, Loki inwardly shuddered, without him knowing, Crystal and The Mid-God serpent were speaking *You love him?* He

asked her, she smiled as she had answered back with her mind *I do, I would die for him.* He could tell that she was telling the truth; leaning towards her *I believe you, I know that you are a Phoenix, and you are the last of your kind; take extreme and

careful caution when or if you visit Hel. She will kill you.* Crystal smiled, he was trying to look out for her, when some rumbling and shaking was sounding "What was that?'' Crystal had asked while Jormungandar was circling himself around his father and

his soon to be step mother. He knew who this was "It is Hel, she knows about you, Crystal...'' Loki was already in front of his woman and his son, Hel would not harm Crystal or her brother ( like she had done) as the person had crawled out of the hole.

And out of the hole came a woman, that looked normal on one side of her face, and the other was rotten skin and pussing sores. Crystal looked at this creature, then at her Loki, sensing her question "I will explain everything later.'' Crystal had accepted that,

which was understandable. Loki's gaze had never wavered from Hel, he knew what his daughter was going to do, and it wasn't going to be pleasant. Crystal had chewed her lip, Hel looked angry she then smirked "Did he tell you the same things that he had told

my mother? That he was left at the alter? Or do you get along with Fenir, the idiot of the family?'' Crystal didn't faulter in her gaze with this deformned woman, she pittied her *She is the evil one in the family.* Came Jormungandar's voice, as he had fixed his stare

on his half sister. Crystal was puzzled, why was Hel like this? The deformned woman had locked eyes on Crystal "So you are a Phoenix Goddess, interesting, I never thought that you were one to collect a daft slut *father*...'' Crystal had felt Loki go still, she had felt

his anger: Crystal was afraid of him in that one moment. Loki's eyes were turning red, blood red, no one insulted his soon to be wife and lived to tell the tale! He didn't care who they were, true at the time, he did sort of cared for his childrens' mothers; but they were both

young and foolish.

Noticing that Crystal was not behind him, and in the safety of Jormungandar's scales, his eyes widen in shock! There was Crystal looking at Hel with a deadpan expression, power was swriling around her, Loki's daughter had looked at her father with an expression of pure

utter disdain. Hel smirked again "Well father, I see that she may have a bit of fight in her, I doubt that she could face me, not even you would dare to confront me.'' The moment that Hel had said that Loki had stepped in front of Crystal again; and blasted Hel through the portal

that she had came out of, and burried her. Loki was seething, how dare that bitch of a child of his flesh attack the woman that he loved more than his own life?! Hel was always the bully and the one that a couple of people had called her the *Bad Seed* among other things. Crystal

looked shocked, Loki had actually hurt his own daughter for her, reaching behind him and gently clasping her wrist "Let us go back to Asgard, my little dove and pack what we need we are leaving.'' Seeing the look on her face was saying a thousand volumes at once, Crystal had reached

up and cupped his face with her hand. Crystal had looked up at him with love in her eyes "What about Lady Jane and Lord Thor, I promised them that I would sing for them at their wedding.'' It pained Loki to do this, knowing how close the two women were, but he knew that Jane would

understand Loki's need to protect Crystal.

Crystal had bit her lip hard, yes she trusted Loki with her very life, but she loved Lady Jane like she was a sister. She was torn, with a sigh, Crystal had looked up at him, her future husband- her Loki- with a small smile she had pulled his mouth to hers. He was her future and she loved him

so much, she wanted to have a life with him and have many children with him; thankfully Jarmungandar had made his exit. Loki needed Crystal all over again, wrapping his arms tightly around her; he wanted to make love to her over and over again. Loki had moaned and pulled her harder

against his frame, she was made to be his and he was made for her; he had lifted her in his arms with their mouths still locked together he was going to take her to his room in the palace of Asgard and make love to her until both were sweaty and spent and sated. Loki had reluctantly lifted his

mouth from hers, something was signaling that they were being followed, Crystal had looked at him "What is it my love?'' She had asked in concern, while linking her hand with his, turning his head slightly in her direction. They were being followed, someone was following them, and they were

being hunted. Crystal had bit her lip, and tigthened her hold on Loki, she didn't want him hurt a whirl-wind with black lightning had emitted seemingly out of nowhere "Loki, what is that?'' Crystal had asked with fear decorating her face, as the wind and lightning had deminished, there stood a man

about the same height as her beloved Loki.

Crystal had continued to stare at him, this man in front of them the man- he had cold blue/green eyes, there was something about this man that scared her. She had continued to take in his appearance, his hair was as hair as hers, it was banding with the color red, Loki had continued to take everything

in on this new person that dared to show himself in front of Crystal and in his son's sacrid place. He had a feeling that this person was trouble and that he was staring through him and looking right at Crystal, and something was telling Loki that his woman was in trouble with this man. Crystal was gathering

up her courage and stepping to Loki's side while their hands were still linked and with her other hand she was tucking some hair behind her ear, she was able to find her voice "Who-who are you?'' And *what* was he? This man was scaring her and a lot, the new comer had smiled in a swave manner and bowed

from the waist up in a courtly fashion "Do forgive my rude manners, Miss, I am Caliber Titain, and you are?'' He had inquired while keeping eye contact with Loki; so he was figuring him out? The Frost Giant was smarter than he had given credit for, Crystal had swallowed her fear and stood taller and with a smile

she had inclined her head, like royalty, and tightened her hand around Loki's again to reassure him that she was not going anywhere but where he led. Crystal looked like a princess "I am Crystal Laufeyson, and this is my husband Loki...'' Okay, it wasn't a complete lie, they were going to be married as soon as possible,

but there was something about this Caliber Titain that made her very uneasy.

Caliber Titain smirked secertly, so Crystal wasn't above telling a lie to protect that Frost Giant fop, and that was insulting to call Loki her husband. He wasn't a fool, he saw the engagment ring on her finger and that will be dealt with, Loki had cleared his throat softly, distracting Caliber from his thoughts about Crystal begging

for his love and mercy. Or Crystal under him while he showed her how to please a man, or better yet him and only him, Caliber had turned his head over in Loki's general direction. The Frost Giant in question, he had forced a smile on his face ''Caliber Titain, I do not think that I know you.'' And he knew everyone, however, there

was something about this man that gave him pause, something that was very familiar yet not. Both Loki and Crystal it, fangs protruding from Caliber's mouth, Loki didn't blink, he knew who Caliber was and what he was. Before Crystal could even process this, she was picking up on Loki's thoughts *Do not move, do not say say

anything...* Her powers! Biting her lip, she was still behind her Loki *My love, get me out of here, this man named Caliber makes me feel uneasy and scared, please, I fear for you...* She would always be loyal to him, Caliber had enough of being 'nice' as his arms were lifting wind and rain was sounding their oppositions and thunder

and lightning. Loki smirked, Caliber was A Vampire God? One of the natural enemies of not only the Frost Giants, but to Asgard as well, and this Vampire God was after Loki's future wife? Not acceptable...

Crystal was looking around 'How can I stop him?' she had asked herself over and over again, but then something a voice had filled her mind, she couldn't tell if the voice was male or female but it was soothing. Crystal had shut her eyes softly and honed in on the voice 'He fears you and your powers, young Phoenix, you have chosen well

in a mate, a lover and a husband. But Caliber can only be stopped by your powers, he fears you but yet he lusts after you...' The voice was distorted and far away, closing her eyes, Crystal knew what she had to do, something deep inside of her was guiding her telling her what to do and to gather her courage. With a deep calming breath of

serenity, she was a Phoenix Goddess and she *could* do this, she had felt her hair flow around her; and her body leave the ground and a blinding bright blue light had emitted itself from her hands and blasted Caliber hard through a random portal catching him off guard. As Crystal was calming down and lowering herself to the ground to only

be engulfed by Loki's arms "Little dove, what power, however never do that again or I will take matters personally within my very capable hands.'' Just the thought of his Crystal bent over his knee and that perfect bared little rump over his lap as he spanked her, would be heaven. But seeing the look on Crystal's face, just staring at him with a

nervous look, wondering if she had overstepped her bounds; it wasn't as if she knew that Loki could fight for both of them and take care of himself. Crystal didn't want him hurt, she knew that that portal wouldn't hold that Vampire God for long, Loki had gathered her tighter against him and teleported her back to Asgard; as soon as they had

appeared in his room.

As Loki had allowed her to leave his arms, gently clasping her face in his hands and kissing her softly on her lips "Pack what you need, my little dove, we will be leaving within the hour.'' After he had reluctantly had allowed her hand to leave his and passed through the passage way to her room, after quickly packing a small bag and hiding it under

her bed, she had turned to see her door opening and there stood Jane and Thor. Crystal was shocked when Jane had ran up and hugged the Goddess tightly "Where were you? Thor and I were worried sick!'' After Crystal had reluctantly explained were they were, and what Holly had done, notcing that the young woman was more reluctant to say any-

more. Thor had wrapped his arm around Jane's waist "What is it, Lady Crystal? I will speak to my father, he will not punish you...'' With a sigh, Crystal had gathered her courage again "Lady Jane-Lord Thor- I fear that I will not be able to sing for you two at the wedding towards the end of this month,'' Seeing the looks on their faces, deciding that

she needed to explain "With Holly on the warpath, and the accidents going on and now this man named Caliber Titan after me Loki thought that I would be safer away with him...'' They knew that both of them agonized over this choice. Both Jane and Thor understood, if not too angry, from what Jane could tell, Crystal didn't want to leave her and Thor;

but she loved Loki more than her own life. And they could tell that Loki loved her more than she could ever know, he knew how hard was this choice and that Crystal would miss Jane and Thor and Sif; as the wall to her room had opened and there stood Loki. Both Jane and Thor had looked at him "You both know.'' It wasn't a question, just a statement,

he understood that she was close friends with Jane; but her safety was paramount!

Jane had happened to notice the ring on Crystal's finger, her expression had changed and hugged Crystal tighter "Congradulations!'' She meant it too, both were embracing while Thor was patting Loki on his back a couple of times to show him how happy he was for the two "Crystal will be a good wife to you, brother.'' Even Thor could see that clearly in Crystal,

motioning for Crystal to stand and walk over to him, which she did "I have arranged everything, little dove,'' Jane had stood up and walked over to Loki "Loki, I know that Crystal has been the target of many violent things, but if you two leave, it will be what this person wants. Either way, it will be what they want, think on this Loki, if you take Crystal away from

here. Either way you both will be in danger.'' True, he did think on that, but he had to do what he thought was right; Loki loved Crystal so much that he would die for her. And now with this man named Caliber Titan sniffing at her heels for some reason, that didn't make any sense to him, from the look on Crystal's face she had no idea who that man was. He knew that

Crystal loved him enough to follow him until the end of time, and he felt the same way about her, his goddess his love; she had gave herself to him freely. She was his by all rights of not only Asgard but rights of his point of view. She now has his ring, he had it made for her, he even had a private wedding planned for them once they left Asagrd forever and started their

new lives together as husband and wife.

Before anything could go any further, a couple of servants had been heard saying ''Lord Odin is coming!'' Seeing the look of fear on Crystal's face, it seemed that Odin had cancelled his trip to come back to Asgard...

Crystal was breathing heavily out of fear and shock, Odin will kill her, as the Phoenix Goddess had ran over to the window pointing out to the courtyard where the main gates were, there what Holly with a smug look on her face- Crystal would like to smack that smirk right off her face! Watching Odin walk to the palace with Holly and another man behind him, Holly was

putting on the 'Poor me little girl I'm the victim act' with keen hearing that the Phoenix had as well as the Jotun both heard everything "She was painting Lord Odin, writings, it was awful! Some of her paintings were Lord Loki, my Lord, she has him bewitched!'' Odin looked pissed, he was yelling "Get that whore, Crystal, and put her in the dungeons...'' Crystal had looked at

Loki in fear, he had extended his hand to her while Thor and Jane went to distract Odin, after having her bag appearing on her shoulder after she had placed it under the bed. Both Loki and Crystal had teleported to saftey, while their arms were wrapping themselves around each other. As Odin and Thor and Jane Holly and the other man had busted in the room "Crystal!'' The

Lord of Asgard had bellowed whille they were watching the teleporting couple...

Deep down Jane and Thor were thirlled, that Crystal had gotten away before more abuse had been inflicted on her...

****Somewhere far away*****

Caliber Titan had managed to get out of the portal that Crystal had thrown him in, he laughed as he had sat down to stare at the frozen mirror "So Saturn had implanted his powers inside of his daugther, and Willow dear Willow her mother...passed on her beauty...'' Even though Saturn had shut him away with Frigga's help, his young daughter Crystal would be in great danger upon

Frigga's death. And Crystal would not have a bigger chance upon Saturn's death-Her fathers'- and Willow's deaths, now that she had messed herself up with a Jotun! It will be a matter of time until Loki plants his bastard inside of Crystal!

Not acceptable!

(End of Chapter 5 Read and Review!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Facing Odin and finding out the family tree...

(Disclaimer, see chapter 1; and on with the story...)

Odin had arrived and he was angry, ranting and raving mad, ordering every available warrior to find both Crystal and Loki. And looking at Thor and Jane "Son and my soon to be daughter-in-law, do not worry, I know that she has bewitched you both into taking her side,'' Seeing the strange look that Jane was giving him, as Sif had came in the room as well "You sent for me Lord Odin?'' She had asked while stepping in front of Jane and Thor; the king of Asgard had smiled at the female warrior "Yes, I want you to take nearly every warrior and look for that wench Crystal and my son Loki, she had him under a powerful spell...'' Seeing the strange look on the female's face, Sif had taken a deep breath and said "No, Odin.'' Seeing the look on everyone's' faces was speaking the volumes at once and more "I agree with Sif,'' Came Thor's voice "As do I,'' Came Jane's as the group that agreed with the people saying no turned and walked out.

*Mean while with Loki and Crystal*

As they had arrived through a portal to the Realm of the Phoenix's, it was a barren wasteland, after Loki had set down Crystal, they both had looked around in shock "I-I know this place...'' Crystal had said shocked, looking as shocked as he was able, Loki was staring around the planet. He had remembered stories that Frigga would tell him about the Phoenix Goddess and God's home Realm; it was similar to Asgard, but smaller and full of life. However the females ruled until they marry, both men and women ruled side by side as equals. Loki had always found those stories to be entertaining, even soothing, but now seeing this and meeting the love of his immortal life, now he was begging to wonder. Standing behind Crystal and allowing her to soak up the memories, she was slowly walking toward a massive palace that could fit all of Asgard in it.

But it was the rock formation, just off to the side, it was large and it had a feel of familiarity to Crystal- a type of ritual not evil- a ritual of celebration of life. There were ancient temples and they were in ruin, from what Loki could tell they were once very beautiful at one time. Crystal was walking through the rumble and ruin, knowing that Loki was behind her giving her moral support, this was once part of her life now forgotten. As her attention had drifted back to the palace that she had seen beforehand, Crystal saw it was the most beautiful color of white with gem stones; upon entering they saw a once beautiful great hall that made Asgard's look pathetic: on a good day. Loki didn't mean for them to be here, he knew that he had rarely made mistakes in magic, but how? He knew that Crystal didn't know how to teleport yet, Phoenix's Immortals or Gods or Goddess's they could teleport at will once trained up properly by their fathers.

Loki had remembered that Frigga had told him that, a very long time ago, his heart ached for what Crystal must be feeling, then they happened to notice the paintings some of them were intact and the others not really. Crystal stood there shocked " I remember now, I'm the missing princess...'' She had muttered, even with the Jotun's keen hearing of Loki's nature even he had to ask Crystal to repeat herself "What was that little dove?'' Turning to him "My love, I am remembering things, I am remembering thing about my past. My father was the King of this planet and my mother was Queen. And that makes me a Princess, how did they die and why did the Dark Elves attack?'' She had remembered that? Loki hated those self righteous hypocrites with a burning passion. Not only for killing his mother Frigga, but for destroying Crystal's life and murdering her family, she was still walking around the massive but still somewhat beautiful Great Hall.

"I remember, that The Phoenixs' have a great truce with the Jotuns,'' Okay that she remembers, Loki inwardly smiled at least they would get along, with a sigh she had walked up to the throne and sat on it. Looking up at Loki with such sadness in her eyes, as he had completed the steps to her and extended his hand to her, as Crystal took it with no sense of reluctance filling her body, he had guided her to her feet and held her; he wanted to protect her from the things that could hurt her. But this could help her remember what had happened to her, from what she had told him, she was two years on her own before Odin had found her, and brought her misery.

*****Mean while with the travelling Jane Thor and Sif*****

Jane was seated in front of Thor on his steed, and Sif was on the other side of them on her own steed, they were riding around finding the exact portal that Loki and Crystal took when something caught Jane's eye "Wait, stop!'' She screamed while wiggling off of the horse, and ran over to see something embedded in a tree, as hard as she could, Jane couldn't pry it out. Both Thor and Sif had ran over and saw what the young mortal woman was doing. When they had gotten to Jane, both of the Asgardians had looked at each other then back at Jane; who was trying to pull that object from the tree. Thor had gently nudged Jane over to the side as he clasped the black crescent shaped rock and pulled it out without any type of real effort. After handing the rock to Jane, all three had looked at it in wonder, what exactly was it? It was glowing green in Jane's hands, then the colors were blue red and back to black: Jane was looking at it and back at the two warriors "What exactly is it?'' Sif had looked at it while taking it off of Jane, to examine it better "I think that this could help us find both Loki and Crystal a lot faster...'' The female warrior had said while the three were making their way back to the horses before Odin's guards found them and brought them back to the palace.

As they had gotten back on their horses, the stone was shinning from Sif's hand, all three were side by side when a large blinding white light had surrounded them and teleported them out of sight and onto a planet that was nearly identical to Asgard, but different, rather than grass and trees and flowers along with the beautiful display that Asgard had to offer. It was dead, even the sky was black Jane was looking around in shock "What happened here?'' Both warriors shrugged at the same time, while having their horses trot side to side while gazing at the sad scene in shock and in sadness...

*Back with Loki and Crystal*

She loved his arms and the comfort that he had brought her, and she knew that he loved the comfort that she had brought him as well, looking up at him "Loki, I think that the Dark Elves and Caliber had something to do with this.'' Crystal had said while he had held her close and whispering sweet soothing nonsense in her ears. Both had tensed upon hearing a voice coming from behind them, as they had turned around there was a group of people coming out of the back room; that appeared to be a passage. One woman had came up to the embracing couple, while they were hearing whispers along the lines of "Our hope is back...'' ''She is here,'' Crystal as looking at the people as if they had all lost their minds. Clearing her throat softly, as a tall and very attractive woman with dark chocolate dark and skin her eyes were a hypnotic green and her smile was sunlight itself, her outfit had caught Crystal and Loki's attention: it was white with a golden trim and it was somewhat revealing in certain areas, along with her outfit; she had a staff in her hand.

Walking up to the couple, she spoke ''Welcome back Lady Crystal, I am your royal adviser and the head Priestess Meridian...'' Looking over at Loki "And this must be your future husband, our king... All kneel!'' While the subjects had done what they were told by Meridian, Crystal was wincing-she hated being the center of attention, on second thought if it was only Loki's center of attention then yes but others things such as this no! After the group had risen, she had looked right at Meridian and immediately liked her "Meridian, I must know what happened here? Who did this and why?'' After inclining her head at both Loki and Crystal one more time "Our Queen and King would like to know what had happened here, it happened two years ago, your highness. Everything was peaceful and filled with life, until the Dark Elves came led by Two Vampire Gods and a Jotun,'' Alright, that didn't add up, The Dark Elves hated the Jotuns and vice versa for one and two, the Jotun had a truce with the Phoenixs. Something didn't add up! Crystal looked confused "Meridian, I do not remember much yes, however a Jotun with a Dark Elf and Vampire Gods? How can that be?'' The high Priestess nodded her head in understanding while continuing.

"That puzzled us as well, we had sent word to the Jotuns, even they had no idea who this rouge was, Lady Crystal and I was in the temple, that day arranging the offerings and helping the other priestess that were in training and there was this loud explosion and screams I ran out with the other priestess. While we were defending the Palace and the temple when we saw you and your parents, your father, The Great and Powerful Saturn was a strong and powerful warrior and your mother was a fair kind and powerful Queen and Sorceress.'' As Meridian had continued to explain that day, "The Dark Elves had showed up along with Caliber Titan had showed up out of the blue with that rouge Jotun. And it was a slaughter; we tried everything, your parents died trying to protect you. Caliber killed your father, and The Dark Elves killed and bled your mother dry, I was able to erase some of your memories to protect you, somehow you had tumbled through a type of hole. It was not a portal, a hand had reached up and grabbed you and pulled you within it before I could react in enough time to save you, two years had past and The Dark Elves had killed most of us off one by one. Sometimes in groups, but now that does not matter, my lady.'' She had bowed, then turned her attention to Loki who looked right back at her.

She had bowed to him, and he had inclined his head in return, the group of people had knelt and bowed to both of them again. Crystal had tried to remember, but nothing really solid, as hard as she could she tried to remember; but she couldn't. The high priestess had placed her hand on shoulder "It is time that your memories of your past,'' Reaching in her small bag that had appeared on her hip, and grabbed up a simple-looking white rock in the shape of a tear, and reaching up and placing the stone eye level with her and a silver mist had came from the rock and shot right into Crystal's head "Keep her standing, Lord Loki.'' Crystal's eyes were becoming glazed and white...

******Crystal's Memory*******

A nineteen year old Crystal was out picking flowers and attempting to control her powers with the help of Meridian; Crystal kept on smiling and trying "Now Lady Crystal do two elements at once, mix your fire with earth.'' She did after two tries "Good, now earth and water.'' She had done so first try "Air and fire,'' Crystal was laughing and floating at the same time, while juggling the elements, then came ice and she was shivering a little bit but she was able to do all five elements... and then there came the screaming the exploding the bloodshed Crystal had fallen from the sky in fear. Meridian had grabbed her up and put The Princess behind her, and guiding her back to the temple, there in front of them were about ten Dark Elves that were backing them up and trying to get the drop on the two women. They knew that the priestess was very skilled and very powerful, Crystal had "Father! Mother!'' She screamed "Run Princess!'' Meridian screamed, while blasting the Dark Elves and running after her friend, and trying to get the other warriors and re group and come up with a plan of attack, after they got the royal family to safety. Sadly that was not meant to be, on this day, Crystal had ran back to the palace to see the dead bodies of her parents and Crystal was between both of them and crying. As Meridian had slowly walked up to the crying princess when a hand had came out of nowhere in a portal and grabbing her... Crystal saw blackness...

******* End of Crystal's Memory*******

Crystal had looked around, her subjects this was her past and just the feel of Loki's arms around her bringing her tighter against him. Just feeling Loki behind her, made her feel safe, Crystal had reached up and clasped onto Loki's forearms with both hands, somehow he knew what soothed her whenever she was upset. He had never felt so connected with anyone as he felt with Crystal; he wanted to hold her to kiss her to chain her by his side forever. But he knew that this was a part of his future wife's past and now they were to rule this planet. Loki had guided Crystal to his side, it was very clear to the people and to Meridian that Loki really loved Crystal and that it was mutual with their Queen. Meridian had approached both Crystal and Loki and bowed again "Lord Loki, Lady Crystal we are at your command...'' Loki had nodded "Do you have guards?'' Seeing Meridian shake her head, no, everyone had turned their attention to three more people had came in, two were Asgardian warriors and one was a small mortal girl. Both Crystal and Loki had looked over at the three they were coming to the throne area. Crystal had looked over at the three in shock, as did Loki, just how in the hell did they find them?

Jane had ran up to Crystal and hugged her tightly, the subjects had stared in total shock! This was a mortal, and she was hugging their Queen?! Crystal had returned the hug, she was very happy that Jane and her friends had found her "Lady Jane, Lord Thor Lady Sif. How did you find us?'' Crystal had whispered while releasing Jane for the hug, Sif had walked up to the three and Thor followed "This,'' The female warrior had said while showing the black crescent rock, Meridian had stepped forward and took a look at the rock in question. She had gasped in surprise "This-this was Lady Willow's powers... female warrior, give the stone to Lady Crystal... she is the rightful owner of the powers that her mother had wielded,'' Slowly handing the stone over to Crystal, as she had made contact with the stone she had let out a gasp as a hot blue light had engulfed Crystal. Before Loki could even react, Crystal was in the barrier that was turning from blue to red to green "Crystal!'' Loki was ready to dive in the barrier, but Meridian had held out her hand "No Lord Loki, this must happen, Lady Crystal must receive Lady Willow's powers. It is the right of the Phoenix's bloodline in Lady Crystal's lineage to inherit the powers of the mother.'' Jane was looking at the diminishing barrier, the colors were now white-black-blue and purple.

As Jane was nearing the barrier lightning was coming from the floor and the heavens "Mortal, stay back! The transfer must be completed, this must happen, generation after generation. The women in Lady Crystal's family must pass down their magic upon their twenty-first birthday; or upon them being claimed.'' The small mortal young woman was between both Sif and Thor, as the transfer was completed, Crystal had let out a couple of deep breaths and with her hair flying around her and becoming silkier looking and healthier too. After a crown had settled itself on Crystal's head, Meridian smiled and turned to the gathering subjects "Kneel, everyone at our returning Queen! Kneel before the daughter of Saturn and of Willow! Kneel before her King Lord Loki!'' Crystal was centering her breathing as Loki was coming up from behind on her and placing his hand on her shoulder, then the other, he loved her his wife the soon to be mother of his children. Fenir and Jormungandar love her, and she had sealed Hel back in the portal even at half power, she was able to take on Hel. Loki knew that it was only a matter of time until Hel works her way back out of that dimension. And by that time Hel would have no idea where they are, she had felt his lips press against her neck and the back of her head. As Crystal had lifted her hand and touched his forearm, it was their moment in front of these gathering people, that were kneeling.

Deep down, Loki liked this having the woman the he loved more than his whole life, and he kinda liked the idea of people kneeling before him. But he just wanted her, just her, Thor and Sif had stepped forward, along with Jane, and the subjects had stood up and started to surround them Crystal had turned her attention back to the three that were being surrounded "Stop!" She had cried out, while getting between them "These are my friends, yes they are Asgardians, but they were there for me when Odin was mistreating me, if all of you do not like it then you are banished.'' There was no real inflection of a threat in her voice, there was promise, as she continued to speak "Is this understood? Loki is going to be my future husband, obey him as you would obey me.'' And that was fair, and they had gotten the message clear as day, they knew that their queen had chosen her path for a husband a Jotun; but they would rather have someone like their new future king Loki to be with their queen. For the longest two years of their lives, they had almost given up hope about her returning; Crystal had walked up to the stairs were her Loki was standing with his hand extended to her. As both Crystal and her friends had stood by each other and her hand was twined with Loki's; when they stood there "Do you all have warriors?'' Asked Loki, knowing the answer, Meridian had stepped forward "I am sorry Lord Loki, but our army was destroyed two years ago.'' Came The Priestess's voice.

After they were escorted to rooms for slumber, both Loki and Crystal wanted to talk with Meridian, when they were in the temple, she had focused her unusual eyes on the two "I have not heard of a Jotun and a Phoenix joining, however it is not possible.'' Seeing the couple look at her wondering what she was going to say, the dark skinned young woman thought and thought, as her attention had been drawn back to the two "What can I do for you, Lord Loki and Lady Crystal?'' She had asked while standing in front of them with her posture in a bowing motion. Taking Crystal's hand in his while looking at the love of his love, then back at Meridian "We wish for you to marry us, Meridian, now.'' Came Loki's voice, the priestess's attention was drawn to Crystal "Lady Crystal, is this what you want?'' Seeing the future queen nod her head in approval, Meridian had sighed with a small smile decorating her face, she knew that Crystal would find true love. Just like her parents, their match was a love match not arranged, Meridian could tell by how the two were looking into each other's eyes that they could never look at anyone else that way. As Meridian had walked to the otherside of the alter "I can marry you this very moment.'' She had decreed, while watching the couple linking their hands together again and walking to the front of the alter "We are brought here in front of the fates, for love and life and for many years to come. Here in front of me stand two people in love, here stand our future King and Queen. And together, they can bring us back to the good ages, the way we were. Here we have Lady Crystal and Lord Loki, they will be joined in the marriage ceremony on this night, their love stands and proves to be true.'' Raising her arms while continuing "Lord Loki,'' She had started while walking over to him and placing her hand on his forearm "Do you take our Lady Crystal as your wife? To love her honor her protect her and cherish for as long as your heart beats?'' Without even hesitating he had said "I do, and even after my heart stops beating.'' Meridian had nodded her approval before continuing.

It was Crystal's turn "Lady Crystal, do you vow the same time thing in return, to honor and love and protect and cherish your king?'' Crystal had smiled at Loki "I do...'' Meridian had smiled at the two, while placing her hand on Crystal's forearm and continuing with the ceremony "You both are now husband and wife, go now and may the fates bless you with many years to come and many children...'' When both Crystal and Loki had kissed, Meridian had told them to go to their rooms because there will be a war tomorrow. As Loki and Crystal had gotten to their room without being noticed, going to her room, it was a beautiful room decorated in hues of blues and silvers and a small dash of white here and there. Crystal had gasped when Loki had picked her up and carried her to their bed, and began to kiss her, they were now married, they didn't even have time to take in all of the room, all that mattered to them right now was being with each other right now. That's all that mattered, Loki wanted this night to last forever, but he knew that there will be a war Odin will find out were they are for one. And two Caliber Titan will find them as well, Crystal had clasped Loki's arm with her hand and she had pulled him down with her, with his head on her breasts, she needed his closeness. She needed his body comforting her, Loki had sensed that she was scared and needed him and the comfort that only he could provide. Loki had leaned up and kissed her fully on the mouth, he knew that she needed him to comfort her, as his hands were removing her crown, then she had removed his. With a casual wave of his hand, he had conjured up a hot bath with a sweet smell of roses, reaching up and taking off her dress leaving her naked in front of him.

Loki smiled at her beauty, it was only for him, kissing his way down to her neck making sure that she was firmly in his arms he loved her his lover... his wife... his queen... his Crystal: she was so priceless and precious to him. With a mere thought, his clothen had been removed, and Loki with his slight burden was in the swan-massive swan-shape tub. Loki and settled himself and Crystal in the hot welcoming water, with their mouths still connected. He loved kissing her, he could taste every emotion that she felt or would ever feel for him, dipping down and taking them both under water and continued their duel for dominance and he was winning. After they had surfaced, with their mouths still joined, Crystal had positioned herself on his lap. When they had finally broken apart, their lips were swollen and their eyes were glazed over in desire, she loved look in his eyes. All she saw when she looked into his eyes was his soul and his love for her, she saw their future with him one or two children maybe three. Crystal had leaned over and planted kisses along Loki's cheek and chin and brow; and back to his mouth, but in a soft and sweet gentle kiss. Loki had began to touch her face over and over again, and leaning in and kissing her "Let me make love to you Crystal, let me hold you all night,'' Taking her hand and putting it on his heart "This beats only for you, my little dove, I never thought that I could or would feel about anyone else. Not like this. Not how I am with you.'' Because of her, he was a lot closer to his sons Fenir and Jormungandar, Crystal had felt his other hand go to her stomach "One day, my little dove, our children will grow here.'' As he had lifted her from the tub.

Crystal had smiled a secret smile, he always decreed it, even before he made love to her. Feeling him lay her down on a fur rug, as Loki was laying a slew of kisses up and down her body stopping at her breasts and sucking greedily at them; clutching at his wet hair. As Loki had placed his tongue to her aching nipple, hearing her whimper was such pleasure and music to his ears. He growled as his mouth had engulfed her nipple with his mouth, Crystal had gasped and arched her body up into his mouth; as his arms had wrapped themselves around her waist. As his mouth had reluctantly left her breasts, and skimmed down her stomach and placed his mouth on her mound, and shoved his tongue deep inside of her, she whimpered. Loki had grinned against her nubbin and wrapped his arms around her legs, guiding her legs up on his shoulders, he loved making love to her with his tongue. Crystal moaned and whimpered and writhed under his ministrations, Loki's tongue was twitching in and out of her sensitive core, until he felt her getting ready to explode, he had pulled away while nibbling on her leg and slid up and thrusted himself deep inside of her hot moist aching entrance. She was so hot and tight, only for him, as his hands had pinned her wrists high above her head as he continued to thrust deeper and harder inside of her, making sure that her breasts would bounce with every thrust. He loved her and wanted this love/lust burning between them for the rest of their lives, not only that, but to rule side by side as king and queen, that was a bonus... Crystal had surprised him by somehow getting on top on him and riding him with every ounce of fierce love/lust that he had showed her.

And from the look on his face he was loving it, his hands had moved from her back to her hips and they both continued the heated passionate love making. She rarely got to be on top, but she was making him love it, Loki had immediately sat up and wrapped his arms around her "Crystal...'' She was keeping eye contact with him, as his mouth took hers, he had exploded in many fragments over and over again... Until both had collapsed on the floor, weak spent sated...

Mean while:

Caliber Titan was getting angrier and more vengeful by the minuet, watching his Crystal consort with a Frost Giant! it was enough to make him sick... but now he smiled, because everyone was unaware and sleeping... Looking over to the real frozen Odin in the mirror "Only the blood line of Saturn and Willow can restore the wrong that has been started by me, pathetic old fool, you had no idea that I was the one that told The Dark Elves to kill Frigga...'' Technically that wasn't a total lie, he *did* somehow mention that the male guards would not be able to get there in time, he laughed again... wishing for the moment, wanting to see the look on Frigga's face when she was dying... But he couldn't step foot in Asgard, until her death, the deaths of Willow and Saturn, had abled him to get out of that hell once and for all. And now, he was going to make Crystal his wife, however first thing was first. He was going to teach her a lesson to spread her legs for a Frost Giant, instead of him... that little act of defiance will not go unpunished...

Back with Crystal and Loki

She was laying by him, with her head on his chest listening to his heart beating, when pictures, images had filled her mind... Images of Odin... captured... weak...With a gasp, she had startled Loki as she had managed to sit up and looking around "Little Dove?'' He had sat up and pulled her shaking body in his lap "What is it?'' He had asked in a soothing voice... Crystal was still looking around panting, while the flashes were becoming more and more vague, Loki had gently cupped her crying face in his hands "Look at me, mine, we can control this together,'' Crystal had taken a series of deep calming breaths with Loki sitting right there calming her down, his little dove had a lot to deal with. First having these powers, Phoenix Gods and Goddesses they had nearly unlimited power, Second: Having to deal with Caliber Titan and she didn't know who he was or what he wanted from her. And third: Being the missing princess, and now the queen. Crystal had kissed him and placed her head on his shoulder, she loved him and she knew that he loved her just as much, Crystal had looked at Loki.

She had bit her lip and looked into his soul "I saw something,'' It was clear that her psychic powers was coming to her at a rapid rate; then he remembered in time, that the mate of a Phoenix God/Goddess will inherit most of their powers. Crystal had reached up and touched his face "I saw something Loki...'' Loki had gathered her closer to his heart, as he started to stroke her hair while waiting for her to tell him "I saw Odin, but he was frozen, weak in a mirror...'' Loki had thought, and thought, Crystal sounded so sure of what she saw, however Odin was on Asgard plotting her death.

But then, the clever Frost Giant, Crystal's husband, thought about it: Odin was acting very strange even prior to Loki leaving... If what his Crystal had claimed was right then...

(End of chapter 6, READ and Review!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Next Day and Freeing Odin

(Disclaimer, see chapter 1 and on with this stroy.)

Loki was staring at Crystal, it was Vampire God magic, a Jotun would've known. However Crystal was one hell of a good distraction, but still he would've known. Loki had gathered Crystal to him, her silver/gray eyes were staring into his soul, he loved her against him. He never wanted a space between them, their naked bodies always twined together in a mixture of lust of tenderness and of love. He always loved exploring her body, it brought him peace, there were always new curves and hallows decorating her form. Loki wanted nothing more than to lay like this with his queen forever. And nothing else mattered to him at this point anymore, surprisingly he could've cared less if he ruled or took over Midgard. Or anywhere else.

He had started to lay soft kisses on Crystal's shoulder and jaw, she belonged to him and he belonged to her. Loki had marveled how they were built for each other. Hearing Crystal moan out her pleasure at his ministrations, Loki had ventured slowly down her breasts and stomach and lower and lower to her treasures, that was made for him and only him; feeling her hands slide into his hair and bringing him up to meet her mouth and kissing him. After breaking apart they were searching their hearts "I love you Loki.'' Crystal had whispered as he had lain his head on her breast; feeling her shudder when his mouth was placing small kisses up and down her breast and teasing her nipple "And I love you, Crystal, my gem.'' She was the most priceless thing in his life. She even made him closer to Fenir and Jormangand, inclining his head up to meet her mouth.

Kiss for kiss he always met her after they would make love... Feeling him grow hard against her inner thigh, he needed her all over again...

After Loki had collapsed on top of her equally sweaty body, Crystal had gasped and held him tightly and began to kiss his forehead and lips. As he rolled them onto their sides, Loki had brought Crystal to the warmth of his heart, only she could do that to him...

Sometime later...

From what Crystal could tell that the hour was late, and she couldn't sleep, something was wrong and she knew it. Crystal always knew when something was wrong, feeling Loki move closer against her back; she smiled softly as carefully as she could, she was able to get out of the bed without waking up Loki. Crystal had grabbed up a simple white and gold dress that reached her small bare feet that had two slits up the sides reaching her hips, and tied up the back, after placing her crown on her head and slowly opening the door and stepping out. Maybe she needed to take a little walk to calm her nerves? With a sigh and clasping her hands in front of her and walking barefoot, something was bothering her but what? And why? Crystal was feeling restless and high-strung during Loki's love making sessions, before the feelings didn't really hit her so hard. She would get spurts of those feelings here and there every now and then, but now these feelings are becoming stronger and stronger nearly everyday.

She knew that she couldn't hide it anymore, she couldn't fight it anymore! The real Odin was in trouble, Crystal was putting the pieces of this complicated puzzle, maybe Caliber was parading as Odin? But how? Before she knew it, she was outside taking in the night air, looking around her new surroundings and taking everything in standing in the middle of the gardens that were starting to come back. Crystal had noticed since she had stepped foot on this planet, the plants were coming back, the air wasn't so filled with misery. Crystal had stopped walking and looked up at the sky, there were no clouds, that meant that it was showing off the beautiful stars that were sparkling all over the black night's sky; with a sigh Crystal began to sing:

Under the night, my breathing is short,

My mind is plagued, right or wrong,

Tears of my pain shows, the knife twists,

I will hold you to my heart, dancing underneath the skies of love...

As Crystal was singing, a portal had opened up and something taken over Crystal telling her to step inside again; before she knew it she was standing in Jotunheim! Crystal was walking around barefoot, looking around the snowy kingdom, thankfully the cold didn't bother her anymore. She has turned around upon hearing someone gasp, she had turned fully around and saw Jane?! The young mortal female was freezing, her white teeth were chattering and she was hugging herself in hopes to try to keep herself warm. Crystal had immediately conjured a warm furred cape "How did you get here, Jane, please put this on...'' After Thor's fiance had placed the fur around her more and walked up to her friend "Crystal I saw you going inside of this portal and I f-followed you.'' She had said while struggling to keep up with Crystal's foot steps, Jane had looked at her friend she was barefoot!?

"Crystal you might get sick, please conjure some shoes or something.'' Jane had pleaded while keeping up with her friend and wrapping the fur cloak around her tighter, her Phoenix friend had gathered her closer under her shoulder. Crystal had placed her temple on Jane's crown "I fear that the cold does not bother me anymore, Jane.'' The mortal girl looked shocked, as they had continued to move through the cold and the snow that was coming down harshly; the wind was their real nemesis, blowing the the mortal left and right. Crystal had extended her hand to Jane "Take my hand, my friend...'' Her smile was peace itself, as a type of bubble. Jane felt herself being warmed up almost immediately, as Crystal had stopped walking she had gotten to the middle of the Jotunheim's planet. The young Phoenix Queen had looked around with her long dark hair blowing around behind her, as if her beautiful hair was a raven's wing.

"Jotuns, I Crystal Laufeyson Queen of the Phoenix relam, have come here out of both Treaty and of Desperation. I implore you to come before me and honor my Mother and Father's words of peace!'' She had shouted against the cold against that wind and against the snows that were flying around violently. Crystal and Jane had waited calmly, minuets later the Jotuns had came, the phoenix goddess heard them coming out of their places and other areas. It was the daughter of Saturn and Willow! Even when the frost giants and the phoenix were at war, they always respected each other, Jane was taking in their appearances, the Jotuns were quite scary. Jane happened to look over in front of her and seeing Crystal standing her ground in front of these large beings that could possibly kill a mortal like Jane, and not feel any real remorse about it. The young mortal young had shuddered inwardly about what they could do to Crystal.

One frost giant had stepped forward, both women had thought that this certain Jotun had to be the leader or the King whatever they prefer to call themselves or their higher ups. Out of respect, Crystal had inclined her head towards him, Crystal's gaze had never wavered from him "You are their leader, I ask of your aid now more than ever, my father and mother had always respected the Jotuns and I hope that you could aid me and my plight against the Vampire Gods.'' She was waiting for their answer, she could hear the muttering among them, then their attention had been drawn to Jane "A mortal here on Jotunheim? What is this?'' He sounded imperious and angry, however there was something very familiar about him; and Crystal couldn't place where. The one that was very familiar to her was walking up from the right of the *leader* his attention was completely on her. He continued to stare at her, Crystal was starting to feel very uncomfortable, until he spoke "You look like Willow, you have our attention, Princess we will hear you.'' His tone was slightly mocking towards her, but the way he stared at her was like the way Loki her husband would look at her.

"I am Crystal Laufeyson, wife to Loki, Queen of the Dark Phoenix realm, and I ask of you to honor my parents honor your word of the treaty that we had made several years ago.'' Before she could say anything else, the one that had addressed her first looked over at Jane "The mortal cannot stay, let her out of that bubble of warmth, and leave her to die...'' Crystal shook her head in defiance, levitating up to the mocking one's level "With all respects Jotun Lord, the mortal girl named Jane is my friend so allow her to stay. She is with me.'' He looked annoyed for a moment or two, however there was something else that was bothering him, something that he had buried deep inside of him. And now the new Queen of the Phoenix realm, was defying him! No woman had ever done that, except for Willow, his Willow... Not Saturn's! She belonged to him, and to no one else, and if he had to take this one away from his *son* then so be it. Even though it was his responsibility to guard the gateway to the Phoenix planet that day, and he off-handedly mentioned that he *didn't feel well* so the Dark Elves had slunk in as well as Calibar Titan; and the rest was history.

King Laufey was brought out of his musings with his dirty deeds, to see Crystal staring at him with her father's eyes. Saturn, him and his damned soul searing silver eyes! And now, those eyes of hers were seemingly looking into his soul, if he had one, keeping his composure. He had extended his hand to her, and she had politely refused, by a mere wave of her hand and a small smile "All I ask for Lord Laufey, is for you to honor the treaty, and come and aid me when the battle against Calibar Titan arises... You and yours... My friend and I will be leaving now, however I feel that there is something that is off...'' He thought, strange, he hadn't sensed anything out of the ordinary lately, well maybe the new queen and her mortal play toy; coming to Jotunheim. And that was feat within itself. As she was turning to leave, still up in the air, again she had inclined her head respectfully towards King Laufey, and he clined his own head in return. As Crystal looked around once twice, then back at the Jotun King "Do you, or do you not feel it in the air?'' The Jotuns' were still staring on and muttering to themselves, in shock and in wonder, she was so young and beautiful and her powers were spiking nearly everyday. Now King Laufey was on edge, he had leaned towards one of his guards "Form a circle, and keep your eyes opened to anyone or anything...'' The guard nodded his obedience and did what they were told.

Crystal was still up in the air about eye level with Laufey, when a black bolt of lightning had nearly hit Jane, who was still in her bubble! The Phoenix had thought quickly and yanked her to her side, now both sets of Gods and Goddess were on high alert,  
Crystal knew that she needed Loki, who would be very cross with her, if he found this little stunt that she had pulled. She had nearly shuddered openly in front of the Frost Giant King, and his people, but she had decided to remain calm-cool- and collected.  
As Crystal went to sense the discord that she was sensing, another black lightning bolt came right out of the earth and another came from the sky "Crystal!" Jane had screamed, as the lightning was striking all around her, the dark hared woman had looked up calmly and compassionately, centering herself like how her beloved Loki had trained her to do. Tilting her head up, and extending her hands skyward, ice and fire and water and her other elements that she could wield effortlessly; lifting the elements that she had conjured further into the black lightning. Crystal had closed her eyes tightly and pictured what she was doing, she knew- inner knowing, somehow she knew what she was doing.

Crystal had continued to reach for the sky and combining her elements as she did so, the sky had opened in a big circle...

*Back on the Dark Phoenix Planet*

Loki had woken up with a jerk, something was off, and he had gone to reach for his wife, nothing... Now he was fully awake, and looking all over the room for her, after spelling on his usual green and black and gold leather attire: he was furious! Sometimes, Crystal had a habit of sleep walking. Sometimes. He had noticed that her crown was missing, okay she left on her own? why? what happened? After loading his weapons, the daggers were hanging off his lean hip, he had ran into Thor and Meridian "Lord Loki,'' She had bowed "forgive us,'' He had impatiently waved her apology aside "Brother, have you seen Jane?'' Okay now he was confused, and more upset, just what was going on? Loki had made eye contact with the man that he had thought that was his brother his whole life "No Thor, I have not, I cannot find Crystal...'' Meridian had summoned one of the strongest villagers. A tall man with red hair and blue eyes had walked up and bowed to both Thor and Loki, and Meridian. Immediately Loki was not allowing this man anywhere near Crystal, and when he happened to look over at Thor. The blonde Norse God of thunder and lightning was thinking the same thing, before Meridian could say anything Loki had chimed in "Do fetch Lady Sif for us.'' He had bowed before his king and gone to do what he was told.

After he was out of sight, Loki had turned around to Meridian, whose staff was glowing all sorts of colors, she had turned to both of them and said "We must find them, I feel that they are together, but we must hurry with that mad man, Calibar Titan could be around somewhere!'' She had hollered while the two men were following her running foot steps with their own...

*Mean while*

Crystal and her magic was swirling around her and her mind and heart and soul was on something else. Whatever she was doing...

Crystal's eyes were changing from their beautiful silver luster to a cold yet breath-taking onyx color, she begun to sing, her song filling not only the Jotun's ears but Jane's and anyone or anything within hearing distance...

*Down to me you will come, without a blood drop, weak though you might be.

*Fall to me, un false one, come to my embrace, wounded though you are. I am here.

*I hear your cries, elder king, fall to me I will catch you...*

*With Calibar Titan*

Something had caught his hearing, a song, Crystal! Before he could even react, he was blasted across his throne that he belonged to his father before he killed him with his own hands and fangs. His father Mordrid Titan Tennassi, he would never use his real last name, and his stupid mother was sealed away by Frigga... his thoughts were interrupted when fire had chained his hands and he was blasted across the throne. He landed through a thick stony wall, and the ice mirror had crashed opened and when he was able to see, there was no Odin!

As she sung, the lightning had ceased and the whirlpool was slowing down as a limp figure was slowly coming out of the circular portal that was closing as the figure had completely exited from the opening.

There floating gently down to her opened arms, was Odin weak and passed out, softly landing in Crystal's out-stretched arms and gliding down to the ground where Jane was still floating in the warm bubble and placing Odin in the bubble with Jane.  
Crystal looked back at a shocked Laufey, just once, and turned back around and walked back to her friend and the wounded Odin... Leaving the Jotunheim planet, she left the choice to the Jotuns' the choice...

As Crystal and Jane had came back to Phoenix realm, as they had entered once again, the bubble had vanished and Jane had landed perfectly on her feet. Crystal had caught Odin in her arms, like he was no more than a child, they had begun to walk to the palace.  
Crystal knew what Jane was thinking, and it was the exact same thing that she was thinking *Calibar would come, for revenge* Crystal could hear "Open the gates! Lady Crystal and Lady Jane come!" As the gates had opened, there were Thor and Loki and Meridian with a small group of searchers and Sif. Crystal sighed she knew that she would have to explain herself to not only her court but her husband, Thor's attention was drawn to the man that was her arms, then Meridian's attention was too. As the thunder and lightning God had gained custody of his father, he looked confused, Crystal was getting ready to explain while the court and subjects were over-lapping questions with *Are you alright my lady?* and on down the line; Loki had gained custody of his wife by bringing her to his side.

When they are alone he would have such words for her, but first thing is first "As of late, I kept on having these visions of the real Odin, trapped weak in ice, and in pain. I felt the suffering and the despair that he was enduring, I couldn't take it...'' Meridian had stepped forward, with her staff in her hand "Lady Crystal, always had these senses of inner knowing, even at a very young age. He needs to heal by the Healing Chamber right away.'' Turning her attention to Thor.

"Lord Thor, come with me, he needs the chamber now...'' At that moment Jane had gone with them, not really trusting the beautiful high priestess, as both Loki and Crystal had dismissed their subjects and court, he had picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. She could feel his combined worry and anger, she didn't mean to worry him or anger him, Crystal had wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her and began to kiss him. She knew what calmed him down, Crystal had tunneled her hands in his soft shoulder-length hair; his hands were clutching her tightly against him. He wanted her safe and sound, they had disappeared to their room and made sure that no one could get in.

(End of Chapter 7... read and review!) 


End file.
